


Obsession

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Rey, Breaking and Entering, Creepy, Dark Ben Solo, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Kylo and Rey, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Obsessive Rey, Painter Kylo, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spying, Stalker, Stalker fic, They're Both Crazy, Voyeurism, ben and rey, creepy kylo, eventual dark Rey, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Ben is an artist plagued by a lack of inspiration. Until, he spies a muse in his new neighbor Rey. Taken by her beauty and wit, he quickly becomes infatuated with the young author. Were they brought together by fate? Or something more nefarious?





	1. Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new stalker fic! I'm super excited about this idea and well... I just like stalker fics!  
> Creepy Ben keeps me going, what can I say? lol  
> Also, there will be some twists and turns along the way, so keep an eye out! ;)

Chapter One - Hello There

\-- 

Ben looks through his blinds to see a moving van pulling into the next driveway over. He watches for a moment and sees a guy jump from the cab and open the back of the vehicle. Ben leaves the window and turns back to his project. He stares at the ominous blank canvas and sighs. There is nothing he wants to paint. There is no inspiration, no muse... nothing. When was the last time he had a solid, concrete idea? A week? A month? Longer? Feeling frustrated with himself, he shuts his eyes, rubs his face with his hands and eventually pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling harshly. He needs motivation to paint... but it seems like he will get nowhere today. Not by simply staring at the problem.

He gets up from his chair and peeks through the blinds once more. This time there are two cars parked in the driveway. A grey jeep and a small white SUV. The back doors are open, along with the trunks and he sees an African American man pulling boxes from the backseat of the SUV. He heads toward the small two-story house and enters. Then as he comes back out, the man that exited the van follows him. They take box after box into the house and Ben sighs. The two don’t interest him; not in the slightest. 

He goes to move his fingers, to leave the window; when another person catches his eye. Out of the house comes a woman with dark flowing hair and tanned skin. She jogs to the tan man’s side and takes a lamp from his hands. She flashes him a bright smile and Ben watches as she goes back into the house. He gulps and keeps his eyes on the door. Who is she? Where did she come from? What’s her name? Her age? Her bra size? Her favorite pizza topping? He keeps watch out the window and soon she reappears. She walks to the white SUV and grabs a box from the trunk. Is that her car? One of the two men’s? If it’s hers... is it clean? Or is it messy? Does it smell like a car should or old fast food? What if the jeep is hers? Would she drive with the top down, or up? Did she only buy it for the look or is she an outdoorsy kind of girl? 

He watches as her long legs take her up the driveway and back inside; away from his gaze. Ben looks to his blank canvas and shuts his eyes. He needs to be closer. He needs to see her, face to face. He needs to speak with her; to hear her voice. To touch her skin... 

He could offer to help… they’re moving in so they could use it. He could be the friendly neighbor. Not the creeper who watches her from the window. Ben takes a deep breath and heads to the door. He walks out into the sunshine, to his mailbox and opens it. He grabs the letters and bills and turns to see her and the tanned man out by the cars. From the sound of it, they're arguing. Something about how to get the television inside. This is his chance. He has to take it before it’s gone.  

Ben heads over to them and waves his hand. The tanned man waves back and smiles.  

“Hey there.” Ben starts. “I’m Ben. I live next door.” the man reaches his hand out and they shake. And... the woman turns around. Her eyes are hazel. Deep and knowing. Breathtaking. A smile goes across her face and the man speaks.  

“I’m Poe. This is Rey.” Rey... sweet and simple. 

“Nice to meet you both.”  

“Nice to meet you.” he hears her say. Her voice is just a pretty as her eyes. He wishes he could come up with something to compare it to but he can’t. Her voice is something he’s never experienced before. She’s new... entirely.

“I was just checking my mail when I saw you out here.” he says. “Would you like some help?” Ben asks.  

“Oh no. We’re fine really. We don’t want to bother you.” she says.  

“It’s no bother. I’m happy to help.” the woman... Rey, her name is Rey... smiles up at him.  

“Okay. Thank you... Ben.” he smiles at the sound of his name on her lips and puts his mail on top of the SUV.  

“What can I do?” 

“You can help me with the TV.” says Poe. Ben just nods his head and begins to help his new neighbors move in.  

\-- 

An hour later everything is pretty much done with and Ben sort of wishes he hadn’t offered to help. He had spent too much time with the men and not Rey. Too much lifting and moving things around while she was off in a different room doing god knows what. But he does spy her once in a while, taking box after box into the various rooms. He wants to be with her, not with these two... 

“Okay, let’s go.” he hears. Ben turns to the voice and sees Finn, holding up the left part of the couch. Ben lifts his end and moves it to where Poe points to. They set it down and Poe nods.  

“Great. Now just the end tables and we’re as good as done.” Ben nods and wipes a bead of sweat from his brow. “Sorry to keep you so long, man.” 

“It’s no problem. I wasn’t busy and I know I could have used some help when I moved in.” the men laugh and a shadow catches his eye. He turns to see Rey standing at the entrance to the hall with a tray of glasses.  

“Thirsty?” she asks as she walks in.  

“Thanks peanut.” says Finn as he takes a glass. Ben perks up at the nickname and watches as he kisses her cheek. 

Fuck, they’re together! 

Poe takes a glass next and she comes up to Ben. He takes the last glass and smiles.  

“Thank you.” he takes a deep drink of the ice water and licks his lip once he’s done. She tucks the tray under her arm and sighs.  

“Almost done boys?” she asks.  

“Yes dear.” Poe say. Ben hears the sarcasm in his voice and watches as Rey rolls her eyes. 

“Almost, just the last little bit.” says Finn. “How’s the sorting coming?” 

“Good, every room is filled with boxes, filled with junk. It’ll take a couple days to get through but it won’t be too bad.” He watches her mouth as she speaks and tries to imagine how nice they would feels against is own, when she turns to him and smiles. “How long have you lived next door?” she asks. 

“Um... a couple years now.” 

“Do you live alone? Or do you have a wife and kid tucked away?” she asks with a laugh. Ben smiles. She wants to know about him. She wants to know if he’s single or not. 

“No, no wife or kids. It’s just me.” 

“Why such a big house then? If you don’t mind me asking?” asks Poe.  

“I just like having my space.” he says as he shrugs his shoulders. Poe nods his head and Rey sighs.  

“Okay, well I’m off to do more sorting. If you need help, holler.”  

“Will do.” says Finn. Ben can’t help but watch her leave the living room and once she’s gone, he turns back to the guys.  

“Mind helping us with the rest?” asks Finn. Ben just nods his head and runs his finger over the small diamond indentions in the glass before setting it down. Why would she want to know if he was single if she’s with Finn? Maybe she’s a cheater? Perhaps a swinger? What if this is some throuple situation. If it’s the swinger thing… he could get behind it… if he could be allowed to touch her skin and kiss those plush lips. He isn’t into group activities but... if he could have her... he’d try anything.  

\-- 

Ben shakes hands with Finn and Poe before walking out of the door and offering his help with whatever they need. He wanted to say goodbye to Rey but she was on the phone with someone named ‘Rose’. She did wave and smile but... he would have preferred to hear her voice. He walks across the driveway to his property and heads inside. He locks the door behind him and heads to his so-called office.  

Ben takes a seat in front of the blank canvas and turns it away from him. Not paint. Not yet. He grabs a sketch pad from the pile to his left and searches for a pencil. He flips to a blank page and starts to draw. The shape of her cheeks, her neck... the way her hair flowed around her shoulders. Her button nose and deep eyes. He finishes the quick sketch with a constellation of freckles over her cheeks and smiles down at the paper Rey.

Perfect...

It’s a pretty swell likeness, if he does say so himself. He erases a line or two and sets his pencil down. He looks at his work and can’t help the ideas roaming through his mind. 

He knows he shouldn’t... he doesn’t even know anything about her really. Her last name... her panty size... what her saliva or cum would taste like... 

He doesn’t normally do this so soon. He prefers to know the person he jacks off to, but... he needs to let off some steam. Being around her, even for that small amount of time, has made him hotter than ever. Her voice, her eyes, her shapely ass and pert tits...  

Ben groans at the memory of her cleavage. He was able to sneak a peek while she bent down to grab a box from the hall and he...

“...fuck.” Ben undoes the button on his pants and quickly takes down the zipper. He releases his cock from his underwear and takes hold of the already leaking appendage. She already has a hold on his mind... and his body. He moves his gaze from himself to the fake Rey he has created. It is as close to her as he can get for now. He hopes one day he’ll be able to have the real thing, but for now… this will have to do. 

He slowly moves his clenched fist down his length and squeezes the base before bringing his hand back up. It’s not right though, there’s not enough friction. He quickly spits into his palm and grabs his cock again. The slight slickness aids his hand and he stares into the black and grey eyes of the drawing. 

She’d look up into his eyes… swallow his length with slight difficulty. He’s above the average size and her mouth looks so small. So he knows she’ll choke on his cock. He’ll feel the back of her throat… the graze of her teeth… the soft wetness of her tongue. He’ll cum down her throat… she’ll swallow… every… last… drop…

He squeezes as hard as he can and spills his load onto the paper face of Rey. Ben stares down at the splatter and takes a deep breath through his nose. It’s in her hair… across her face… 

Ben wipes a bit of cum from near her eye and throws his head back against the back of the chair. He goes to close his eyes but something loud disrupts him. The doorbell chime echos in his ears, so he puts the now soiled Rey on the table. He tucks himself back into his underwear and buttons his pants. He hurries to the front door and checks the peep hole before turning the door knob. 

It’s Rey. 

Shit! What did he do? Did he fuck up somehow? Did she catch him staring? Oh fuck she’s probably coming over to yell about how he’s some sort of creeper. But… what if she came to simply talk? What they need more help? It could go either way really. He has to open the door, no matter how much he’s dreading it. He quickly pulls himself together and opens it. He looks into her hazel eyes and smiles. 

“Hey there.” he says. 

“Hey. I just wanted to bring…” she stops talking and narrows her eyes. “Um… are you okay? Your face is flushed.” he hesitates and curses his libido. He’s sweaty… his face is red… please for fuck’s sake say there’s not cum stains on his pants! 

“Um, yeah... I just started my workout.” he lies. She looks him over and sighs. 

“You workout?” she asks. 

“... I do.”

“Me too. I run every morning, it’s how I start my day. What’s you kick?” she asks.   
“Oh, um...” he quickly thinks of a lie and goes with it. “... I run too. I have a treadmill and I head out when I get sick of staring at the wall.” he smiles. 

“I’m not into those those fancy things. I’m an open air kind of girl.” he refrains from imagining him fucking her against a tree trunk and nods his head. Her smile grows and she holds out something to him. He looks down and realizes it’s his mail from earlier. 

“Oh, shit, sorry about that. Thanks.” he reaches out to take it but she keeps it out of his reach. He tilts his head in confusion and she bites her bottom lip.  

“Okay. So, I have nefarious reasons for coming over.” 

“Okay…”

“As a thank you for helping me move in; I'd like to invite you to dinner. Well, once my kitchen is usable. I’m a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself.” she says with a laugh. He looks into her hazel eyes and can’t think of anything to say. She wants him to come to dinner. She wants to have him in her space. To talk more… to get to know one another… 

There’s a chance they could get along and he wouldn’t have to cum on the paper version of her. He could cum on her… in… Wait. Did she say ‘me’? 

“You don’t have to if you don’t wanna. It’s just an offer.” and she lets him have the mail. He takes it from her hand and allows his fingers to graze hers. Her skin is soft. He wonders if her entire body is as soft, or even softer. How it would feel under his palms… his tongue…

But no matter. He has to ask if she’s actually with one of those men. 

“Did… did you say me?” he asks. 

“...yeah. Why?”

“Um… I thought… maybe Finn lived with you.” he says. 

“Oh, no. He and Poe live downtown. They were just nice enough to help me out. Why do you ask?” she asks with a smile. 

“Uh, no reason. I just… thought you were together.”

“I’m not exactly Finn’s type.” she says. “Now, Poe on the other hand...” 

“...oh. Oh!” she laughs and nods her head. 

“They’ve been together since before I met them. High school sweethearts apparently. It’s super cute. And well… I’m single. Just in case you were wondering.” she says with a wink. Ben can feel the blush on his cheeks and she smiles. “Thank you again for your help, Ben.” and she walks away. She makes it almost to her side of the property, turns back around and waves. “Oh, and if you’re in need a workout buddy let me know. I’d like to get out and explore the neighborhood soon.” and he watches as she heads through the side door.

He goes into his own house, locks it behind him and leans against it. He shuts his eyes and groans. Why did he say he worked out? Yes, it was the obvious lie but… fuck. What if she comes in? She’s going to notice if there isn’t some machine laying around. He’ll have to get one… and soon. 

Ben can’t even remember the last time he ran. It definitely wasn’t in college. He stayed away from the physical extracurricular activities. So… it had to of been high school. Sophomore year of high school now that he thinks about it. So, twelve or thirteen years? He was never a sporty kid. He was always too preoccupied with drawing and he wasn’t the best at anything related to running around or throwing a ball. He isn’t interested in the slightest but he could stand to lose a few pounds… get healthier. And if he’s with her… it would be an added bonus. 

He smiles to himself and goes over to the couch. He sits, crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the black screen of the television. She came to talk with him. To offer food and perhaps friendship. And… she’s single. She’s not with Finn or Poe. She’s ripe for the picking. She didn’t have to come over so soon. She could have came over an hour later or even the next morning. But… she wanted to see him, today. She wants to see more of him... 

And… he wants more of her.     
  



	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! More creepy Ben coming at ya! <3

Chapter Two - Getting to Know You

\--

Ben looks out his bedroom window and over to Rey’s house. The curtains are still shut but soon… they’ll be open. Like clockwork she greets the morning with a smile and flings open the almost sheer blue fabric. Making her room and herself open to his eyes. It’s almost like she wants to be watched, like she knows he’s there. But, Ben knows it’s just a thought. A normal woman would keep her blinds shut if she thought someone was watching her. He smiles to himself and watches from behind his blinds as she walks around her room in a red bath towel. He can imagine how nice it would be to be wrapped around her like the fluffy thing is, but he snaps out of the thought when she tosses it to the side. Revealing her naked body to the world; to him.

 

He watches in awe as she turns toward her closet and flips through the rows of clothing. She needs to get ready for her day but he wishes she would never dress at all. Her body is as perfect as he imagined; even better. Ben licks his bottom lip and keeps his eyes on her as she throws some items onto the bed and turns toward the window. He has a full view of her front now, so he smiles. Her wet hair is over her breasts but it doesn’t matter. She’s stripped for him, perfectly absent of anything man-made covering her.  Until, she slips into a bra and underwear.

 

“Fuck…” he mutters. But he keeps his eyes locked on her until she’s completely dressed and exits her room. He continues to watch through the blinds until he is sure she won’t return and leaves his chair. He almost wants to tell himself he didn’t put the chair there to simply spy on her, that he had some benevolent reason but… not one comes to mind. Ben slings a clean shirt over his shoulder and heads down the stairs to make breakfast. Since he’s awake at this god awful time, he might as well.

 

He pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a tongue burning sip before putting his shirt on. He begins to search through his fridge but doesn’t find eggs or anything else that should be breakfast food. But what he does find is leftover fried chicken. That will have to do. He throws the chicken parts into the microwave and takes another drink from his mug. He’ll have to buy breakfast items if he’s going to be up at this time from now on. It’s the third day in a row…

 

He’d like to think that he wouldn't have to watch her get ready every morning but… he knows better. He… enjoys it too much. Seeing her strut around her room… naked or barely dressed. It’s a dream. The microwave beeps a happy tune so he takes his imitation breakfast from it and sits at the dining table to eat.

 

\--

 

A half hour later he’s searching the internet for an affordable treadmill after he got done watching Rey through the open windows of their kitchen. It wasn’t a great view… it was better than nothing. And immediately after eating, Rey disappeared into a part of the house Ben could not see so he decided it was alright to take care of one of his problems. If there’s a chance she would come into his home… he at least needs to own a treadmill. To make it seem like he wasn’t lying.

 

He already bought some workout clothes and running shoes just in case she pops over to see if he’s like to go for a run. She hasn’t gone yet from what he’s seen but he’s sure she’ll want to go soon. As far as he knows; she doesn’t know anyone near here. So, she’ll want companionship… maybe with him. She did tell him she was single. And that cheeky wink...

 

Ben smiles and continues to scroll through the online store. He finally finds a treadmill he sort of likes and orders it for one-day delivery. He also orders a few books and some new paints before putting his phone back into his pocket and leaving the dining table. He checks the window, seeing if he can catch a glimpse of Rey but is disappointed when he doesn’t see her.

 

He heads to his office space and stands in front of his canvas. What was once blank is now covered with something complex and what he thinks of as beautiful.

 

There is a depiction of Rey. But with no eyes, mouth or nose. Just the color of her skin, the shape of her body and a over exaggerated length of hair flowing and wrapping itself around her. Light shines down onto her while darkness creeps up her legs. Perfectly caught in between two worlds. A goddess.

 

Ben smiles at what he’s created and takes his phone from his pants. He takes a picture and sends it to Gwen Phasma; his agent and one true friend. He smiles when he sees the three dots begin to move and a text appears.

 

_What’s with the sudden inspiration? I thought you said you’re muse was off sick..._

 

**It is unfortunately. But… this came from nowhere. Would it work for the gala next month?**

 

_It definitely would! It’s very much your style and we could sell it for big $$!_

 

**It’s not all about the money Phas.**

 

_That’s such an artist-y thing to say. But you know you love what it can buy. ;)_

 

_Oh and hey, remember that you owe me and Armie dinner._

 

**I know, I know. When are you free?**

 

_This weekend? You know I’m always down for a party._

 

**Dinner is not a party. But when you’re in charge it normally turns out that way lol**

 

_;) you know it._

 

**I’ll get back to on a date. I’m off to get groceries.**

 

_K. Bye bye._

 

Ben runs his thumb along the blank face of the painting’s and heads to the window. He can sees Rey’s white SUV is no longer parked in front of the house and he sighs. He must have missed her while he was talking with Phas.

“Fuck.” He mutters to himself and heads to the kitchen. He looks to the fridge and grabs the front page of the magnetic notepad. He re-reads the list, folds it and puts it into his wallet. He grabs his keys from the hanger on the wall and goes to leave through the front door when his phone rings. He looks at the caller and a mix of distress and disappointment wash over him. It’s Jessika… his girlfriend. He had almost forgotten he had one until her face popped onto the screen. “Shit…” Ben takes a deep breath and answers the phone call.

“Hello?” he says as he exits his house.

“Hey there Mr. Artist. What’s kept you away?” he hears Jessia ask through the phone.

“Inspiration finally hit.” he tells her.

“Oh, that’s great! Can I come by and see? I miss you.”

“Uh… sure. Later though, I’m heading to the grocery store.”

“Alright sounds good. Just text me.”

“Will do. Bye.” and he hangs up. He stares at the screen and sighs. Jess… if he has her… he can’t have Rey.

 

\--

 

Ben peeks through the blinds of his living room window and watches Rey walk from her car to the front door. He wants to go and offer to help with whatever she’s carrying into the house but Jess will be here soon. And he doesn’t need a reason to have an argument. He watches until she’s inside and leaves the window.

 

Ten minutes later Jess is walking up his drive. He sighs and opens the door before she can knock. Her dark hair is pulled into a braid and she’s wearing her dark red lipstick. Which can only mean one thing. She’s horny. Everytime she puts on that shade… she rides him like stallion. He smiles as she gets closer and she leans up to kiss him. He kisses her back, quickly; and isn’t surprised when she pulls him down to her. She kisses him harder and runs her tongue along his lips. He doesn’t open his mouth and pulls away. He smiles down at her and she sighs.

“I’ve missed you.” she says. He smile and steps aside so she can get through the door. He takes one final look toward Rey’s house and, he sees her. She’s standing at her living room window, looking at him. _Be polite_ , he tells himself. He waves and smiles at her before stepping back into his house. He locks the door behind him and watches as Jess walks into the kitchen with her hands behind her back. He goes over to her and lets himself put his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he can to him.

“How’ve you been?” he asks.

“Fine. How about you? You said your muse came back.”

“I did…”

“Why do you think it happened now?” she asks. Ben turns toward the window and looks out the open blinds. He imagines Rey at her own window and sighs.

“No idea…” he lies.

“So, can I see what you conjured up?”

“Sure.” he lets her go and they head to his office. He leads her to the canvas and she puts her hands together.

“Ben, it’s beautiful.” he smiles and looks around the room. And as his eyes scan over his desk… he sees the drawing of Rey, proudly laid upon it. Covered in his cum. He walks over to his desk and makes it look like he’s just tidying things up and shoves the notepad into one of the drawers. He looks back to Jess once drawing Rey is tucked away and smiles.

“You like it okay?” he asks.

“I do. It’s one of your best yet.”

“Thank you.” he takes a step forward and she looks from him painting to him. She calls him over with her finger and he obeys. She puts her arms around his neck and he sighs. She really does want him. She kisses his lips and begins to lower kisses onto his neck. He stays how he is and lets her get him going. She knows what to do; she knows what he likes. He looks at his painting and sighs. He doesn’t want Jess… he wants Rey. His inspiration… his muse…

 

But… Jess will have to do.

 

He takes her into his arms and she squeals. He carries her to his bedroom and drops her onto the bed. She laughs and begins to peel her dress off. He quickly takes his clothing off and throws each item onto the floor. He looks down at her already naked body and cracks his neck. She bites her bottom lip and he climbs over her.

“I really did miss you Benny…”

“I know…” he begins to kiss between her breasts and licks toward the left one. He takes a nipple in between his teeth and nips. Jess gasps and he licks up the bottom of her breasts before kissing up her neck. He needs her wet and ready. Even though she probably used her vibrator before getting here. She always likes to get herself nice and wet beforehand but Ben likes to make sure.

“Ben… hurry…” she whines.

“I’m coming baby.”

“I hope not.” she laughs. He chuckles at the joke and suckles at her pulse point. He goes to position himself between her legs but she stops him. “No.” and she wiggles out from under him. She pushes him onto his back and strandels him. He stares up into her dark eyes and lets her take control. As long as he cums… he doesn’t care how it’s done right now. She takes his cock in hand and lowers herself painfully slow. She puts her hands to his chest and grips on before moving her hips. Ben shuts his eyes and groans as she clenches around his girth. He puts his hands to her hips and moves his hips with hers. He imagines how Rey’s pussy would feel. How wet she would be. How tight. He lets himself get sucked into the fantasy and listens to the sounds of her fucking herself on top of him.

 

She’s never wanted anyone as much as him. She said so before they got into bed. How every other man never made the cut. How all she ever wanted was a nice hard cock to make her cum. And he’s giving her that. He’s giving her all he has and more. He just wants to her… only Rey...

 

Ben groans as Rey clenches around him again but when he opens his eyes… he doesn’t see Rey. He sees Jess. He gets pulled out of his fantasy and sighs. He wants Rey… and he doesn’t want Jess… not like this. He takes hold of her and quickly turns her over onto her back.

“Be-” and before she can finish he pushes himself inside her. She gasps and he begins to plow into her. He snaps his hips and puts his hands on either side of her head. He keeps his fast pace and she moans under him. “Ben, oh god Ben.” he groans at the tone. It’s not Rey… not her voice, not her pitch… “Fuck, please-”

“Shut up.” he snaps.

“Wha-”

“Shut up.” he says again. “I want you silent.”

“But, Ben-” he puts one hand over her mouth and mumbles what she’s trying to say. He looks down at her face and groans in frustration. He doesn’t even want to see her face. He removes his hand from her mouth and presses her face to the side. “Be-”

“Silence. I want silence.” he tells her. And after a moment of hesitation she stays quiet. “Good girl.” he praises. He keeps his hand on her face and keeps his pace. She moans under him and he imagines Rey. Her sweet face, her bright eyes and firm, taught body… she’d be heaven. He snaps his hips faster and wonders how she’d act in bed. If she’d be shy and look away or if she’d look right into his eyes. Urge him along or keep him at bay. There’s so many different things he can imagine… but… only one he wants in this moment. He wants her coy… virginal even…

 

He’s the only one to be inside her. To fuck her… to make her cum…

 

The thought takes him over the edge and he stills as he comes. He grunts into the neck of the woman underneath him and spills into her. He pulls out and lays on the covers before looking over at her… Jess. She isn’t looking at him, or cuddling closer… she’s upset. He has to apologize… make her feel better…

 

“I’m sorry.” he whispers. “I… I got too into it.”

“Into what?” she asks. “You… that wasn’t nice. I… I didn’t like that Ben.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” she slips out of the bed and quickly puts her dress back on. Ben watches and she turns to him.

“Just… tell me what you want next time… don’t just spring that on me.” she smoothes out her dress and sighs.

“Are you leaving?” he asks.

“Yeah… I… I need to get home.” Ben gets off the bed and puts his jeans back on. He follows her down the stairs and to the front door.

“I am sorry Jess.”

“I know… think about that.” and she opens the door. He goes out and watches as she gets into her car and waves as she pulls out of the driveway. He sighs and looks across to Rey’s house. She standing by her car, holding a brown fast food bag. He smiles and she slowly walks over once Jess’ car is out of sight.

“Girlfriend?” she asks.

“Sort of.” he looks down at the bag. “Dinner?”

“Sort of.” she says with a laugh. Ben looks into her eyes and she sighs. “So… I was hoping to get my workout schedule started. Would… you be up to show me around tomorrow?”

“Uh… yeah sure. What time?”

“Early. I like to get out as soon as I get up. Makes it easier.”

“Okay, um…”

“I’m up at five-thirty.”

“Okay then. I’ll be ready.”

“Great, thanks so much.” and she turns to walk across the drive. He watches as she heads into her house and before she can turn around, he closes his door. He heads back to his bedroom and lays down on top of the sheets. He stares up at the ceiling and sighs. He had better go to sleep now, if he’s going to be up so damn early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	3. Out Of Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's more creepy Ben, but less so than it has and will be lol

Chapter Three - Out of Breath 

\--

Getting to know Rey’s schedule wasn’t a hard task. But, getting up at the crack of dawn to go jogging with her, was a different story. Yes, he had been getting up early the last few days but that was so he could sit in a chair and watch her through his window. Not go out and run. Did he think she would come over and say she had changed her mind? That she had found someone else to go with, but no she did not. At six o’clock she exited her side door and began to walk over to his house. Then she appeared on his doorstep with a large smile…

“Good morning.” she says as Ben opens the door. 

“Morning. You’re chipper.”

“Always am.” she says with a wink. “Ready?”

“Yep. Just let me slip on my shoes.” he turns away from the door and does as he said he was going to. He puts on the new pair of black running shoes and heads out the door. It’s way too early, the sun is barely rising but… she’s shining. There has to be some magical reason this woman is so happy in the morning. He watches as she works with her phone and smiles when her gaze shifts to him. 

“I’m going to record the route, see how far we go.”

“Sounds good.” she puts her phone inside a small band around her arm and sighs. 

“Have you warmed up yet?” she asks. 

“Uh… no, actually.”

“What’s your normal set?” 

“What do you do?” he asks. “Let me try something new.” she smiles and nods her head. 

“Kay.” she begins to stretch out her arms and Ben follows her movements. She lifts her leg behind her and holds onto it with her hand and Ben does the same. He watches as she does this with ease but he is quite off balanced. Ben keeps up with her as she stretches and after, she smiles over at him. “Okay, you lead the way.” she says. 

“Alright.” Ben tries to think of the way and starts jogging. He looks beside him and watches as Rey’s ponytail swings behind her and… how her breasts bounce slightly. He forces his eyes back in front of him and keeps a steady pace. 

“You can speed up.” she says. “I’m no beginner.”

“Oh, um… okay.” he jogs a bit faster and she matches his strides. They jog for about four blocks and Ben starts to feel tired. He wishes he would have been able to go out and practice a little before he was with her but he was afraid she’d want to go with him. And that stupid treadmill was only delivered yesterday, and it took forever to get it set up correctly. So he hasn’t had a chance to use it yet. Ben keeps the pace though and occasionally looks over to watch Rey. She’s barely breaking a sweat and here he is wishing he wouldn’t have lied earlier that week. He’s dying. 

As the round a corner to the next street… he’s done. He slows down, stops and puts his hands on his knees. He takes deep gulping breaths and sighs. 

“Tired already?” he hears. He looks up and sees Rey in front of him, jogging in place. 

“Uh, yeah…” he says between breaths. 

“Are… are you okay Ben?” she comes closer and puts her hand on his back. 

“Y-yeah, I’m just tired.” he stands straight up and looks down at her. “Just around here is a little bakery-”

“How about we just head back?”

“No, it’s fine I-”

“Ben.” she looks up into his eyes and he wants to groan. She knows…

“I… I lied. I don’t run.” he admits. “I’m not athletic at all… but…” lie, she can’t know… “...but I’m trying to be. So this is all pretty new still.”

“Why didn’t you say so? We could have been going slower.”

“I know but… I…”

“Wanted to impress me.” She finishes. 

“...yeah.” he admits again. She smiles up at him and sighs. 

“Well… how about we take it easy the rest of the way? Then maybe we can work ourselves up the more we come out.” 

She still wants to… with him…

“Yeah, sounds good.” she pats him on the back and Ben sighs as they take their time the rest of the way. 

After Ben has shown her the neighborhood, they walk back to their houses. All the while, she asks questions about where’s good to eat, where not to get coffee and what’s the easiest way into the city. Ben answers the best he can and she nods her head and says she’ll remember. And once they’re about to part ways at the shared driveway, she speaks. 

“Do you want to come in and get a glass of water?” she asks. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Ben follows her in through her side door and she points to the entryway to the living room and smiles. 

“Make yourself at home.” he heads into where she pointed and looks around. Everything is how he and the other two left it. He takes a seat on the rose colored couch and looks at some pictures on the wall. Photos of her with the two men from before, an asian woman and an older woman who he can only assume is her mother. “You know Finn and Poe, that’s my good friend Rose and that is my adopted mother, Maz.” he turns and sees her standing at the entryway. She walks over to him, hands him a glass and he takes a drink. Maybe too big of one. She smiles and sits… right next to him on the couch. Her legs press against him and he sighs. 

“Y-you’re adopted?” he asks. 

“...no. I was in foster care for most of my life but Maz… was my last stop.” she says. “She didn’t adopt me because by the time it would have been okayed… I would be eighteen. So… I’m her daughter in the way that matters.” he looks into her eyes and smiles. “How about you? What are your parents like?” she asks. 

“My mom is a principal and my dad is an airplane pilot.”

“Do you see them often?”

“Not as much as I’d like but enough.” he says with a shrug. “What about you? Do you see your mom a lot?”

“Yeah, she lives close by. She likes to drag me around on errands and she likes to take me to her book club, I’m practically a member.” she says with a laugh. 

“Why don’t you join then?” he asks. “Do you not like reading?” 

“No, I do. It’s just… it would be weird if I was.”

“Why?” she looks to him, takes a deep breath and clutches her hands together. 

“Um, I’m an author. And Maz likes to have the club read my books. So, it would be a little strange if I was there.”

“That’s pretty cool. What do you write?” he asks. “Anything I would have seen?”

“Maybe.” she says. “Um… have you read the Last Hope series?” Ben stares at the woman next to him and gapes at her. 

“You… you’re Kira Kanata?” he asks. “You… you’re one of my favorite authors.”

“No.” she says. 

“Yes. I… I found Alliance one day and couldn't put it down.” he tells her. “I pre-ordered the last two and even got the signed trilogy when it came out.” he sees blush rise to her cheeks and she puts her hand to her face. “I… I had no idea.”

“Yeah, I like to keep my face out of the public. I didn’t want the whole… look at me thing. All I wanted was to share a story with people.”

“It’s one of my favorites.” he says. “You’re world completely sucked me in.”

“Well, thank you. Um… if you don’t mind…”

“Oh… I won’t say anything. Your little secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you Ben.” he nods his head and she sighs. “So… what do you do? Since we’re already playing fifty questions.” Ben laughs and sighs. 

“I’m an artist.”

“Really? What’s your medium?” she asks. 

“I’m a painter mostly. Acrylic. But I also sketch and I enjoy photography.” 

“Well rounded.”

“I suppose.” he says. 

“Can I see?” she asks. 

“You… you want to see my work?” she smiles. 

“I do.” he thinks a few moments and swallows the dryness of his throat. 

“Uh… sure. Just… ugh, give me a few minutes to clean up.” he says as he stands. She stands with him and she looks up at him.

“I don’t mind mess.”

“Um…” he needs to make sure drawing Rey is stored away. “Please. Just… five minutes.” Rey nods her head and sighs. 

“Fine.” she says. “But I’m counting.” he smiles. 

“Fair.” and he puts down his glass. He turns to leave and she smiles back. “See you in a few.”

“Same to you.” and he exits the living room and heads into the kitchen. He leaves through the kitchen door and hurries over to his house. He quickly gets inside and immediately heads up the stairs to his office. He looks around him and decides to move his newest painting in the corner, that way it won’t be facing the window. That’s how he drew it though… facing the window… her. Even if it was only in her general direction, he could sense her… being. Ben shakes his head and goes to his desk, he reaches into the drawer and takes ahold of drawing Rey. He runs his finger over her lips and heads down the hall to his bedroom. He tucks the notepad under his matress just in case she wanders and goes back to his office. 

He takes a few canvases from the stack in the corner and sets them out so she can see them better. Most will be seen in his show next month, a few… have never been seen by anyone’s eyes but his. But… it’s her…

And he hears the doorbell ring. His head snaps up from one of the paintings and he heads down the stairs and to the front door. He looks out the peephole, to make sure it’s her and opens it. She smiles up at him and he steps to the side so she can enter. She walks in past him and he can smell a slight hint of perfume on her. He inhales as quietly as he can and tries to place the intoxicating smell. Something sweet… but not like candy… like a flower maybe…

“Where to?” she asks. 

“Uh, up the stairs and to the left, first door.” she nods her head and Ben follows her up the stairs. She heads into the right room and she looks directly at his newest work. Not the first depiction of her… and definitely not the last. 

“Ben… this is so beautiful…” she whispers. 

“Thank you, uh… I recently got some new inspiration.” He tries to memorize the side of her face, how her nose swoops down, how her lips slightly part as her eyes scan over the painting… of herself. “Something… ethereal.” she nods her head and stares at the painting. “That’s my newest… those over there are a few older pieces that are going to a show next month.”

“Um… if I’m not being too… forward.” she begins. “...are… are you Kylo Ren?” she asks. He stands there in shock and stares at her beautiful freckled face. “It’s just… this looks like his work and if you are…”

“Yeah.” he answers. “I am. Uh… are you… a fan of my work?”

“Yes, I am. I went to a show of yours about a year ago and… became, obsessed. Your work is breathtaking.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” he says with a laugh. 

“I would. Your use of color in pieces so dark in theory… is so beautiful.” 

“...well thank you.” she smiles up at him and looks to the other pieces. He watches as he eyes scan over each piece and he tries his hardest to not freak out. His favorite author… his Rey… his fan… his muse...

She’s becoming more and more with every minute. 

After she’s looked at all he’s put out she turns to him and clasps her hands in front of her. 

“How… how do you add so much beauty into… this?” she asks as she points to one of the paintings. One where a man is crying, looking up to the dark sky. 

“There has to be light in darkness and vice versa. Beauty in ugliness. Joy in pain. Two sides to the same coin.” she nods her head and looks him right in the eyes. 

“When’s the show? I’d love to go.”

“Oh… um… I’d have to check my calendar. But I will let you know.”

“Great.” Ben leads her out of his office and back down the stairs. She heads directly to the door but before she leaves, she turns to speak with him. “So, since I’ve officially decided you’re not some crazed psychopath… would you like to come to dinner tonight?”

“Tonight…” he was supposed to got out with Phasma and Hux but… he can’t… he can’t pass up Rey. “...sure. I’d love to. Anything I should bring?” he asks. 

“Wine if you want. I’m not picky.”

“Is that your poison?” he asks. 

“Maybe.” she opens his front door and takes a step out. “I bought steak so, red will do.”

“Red. Got it.” she smiles and sighs. 

“See you at… I don’t know… seven?”

“Seven is great.”

“Great.” she says. “I’ll see you then.” and she leaves. Ben stands there a moment and takes a deep breath. This is not going how he thought it would. For one, he had no idea that she was the author of his favorite trilogy. He has her signature on the set over on his bookshelf. And… she knew his work. She knew…

He smiles to himself and remembers what she said about going to one of his shows. He wonders why he didn’t notice her… she’s so beautiful he was taken immediately. So… why didn’t he see her? He could have been busy… or maybe he wasn’t there when she was? That has to be it. He… he would have seen her. But, he’ll never let that happen again. He’s never going to let her out of his sight. 

\--

Phasma wasn’t too happy about Ben skipping out on dinner but once he said next time it was on him, her attitude changed. A little before seven he took a bottle of wine he had in the cupboard and headed over to Rey’s. He changed from his work-out clothes, to a t-shirt and jeans and even later into a green button down and his nicest pair of jeans. He shaved and even put on a little cologne before hand and now… he wonders if it’s too much. He’s standing at her front door, holding the bottle of wine… slightly worried. What if… she only wants to be neighbors? He… he could live with that but… he wants more… so much more. 

“Hey, come on in.” he looks up from the bottle and sees Rey standing at the now open door. Dressed in a white blouse and dark jeans. She smiles up at him and he squeezes in-between her and the door. He stands in the entryway and waits for her to lead him to the kitchen. Once they’re by the dining table he hands her the bottle and she nods her head. “Good taste.” he just smiles and she goes to the white stove. “So, the steaks are almost done. Porterhouse.” she says. “And I also made green beans and smashed potatoes.” he looks at the dishes already on the table and puts his hand to his stomach. 

“Can’t wait. I’m starved.” he turns back to her and watches her move around the small kitchen. Her jeans are tight… almost like a second skin. Her blouse is flowy and feminine, showing a fair amount of cleavage. “Next time you’ll have to come over to my house.” he says. “I make a mean chicken piccata.” 

“Do you now?” she asks as she hands him a full wine glass. 

“Not to toot my own horn but… yes.” he says with a smile. She smiles back and takes a sip of her wine. She goes to drink again but stops.

“Oh, before I forget. Can you recommend a security company that isn’t going to fuck me over?” she asks. “I’ve called three places and every one has some stupid three year plan or hidden agenda.” he smiles and nods his head. 

“As a matter of fact I do.” she tilts her head and he continues. “I can hook you up with a friend of mine.” he reaches into his pocket and grabs his wallet. He searches through the business cards stuffed inside and when he finds the one he’s looking for, he hands it to her. “Armitage Hux. High quality cameras and it’s a month to month basis. I have it over at my place.” she looks over the card and nods her head. 

“You do?”

“Yeah, one of his first customers.” he says with a laugh. “It’s still a small business but I can guarantee good service. Just say my name and he’ll treat you well.” she smiles up at him and slips the card into her pocket. 

“Thanks Ben.” she turns to the stove and pokes the steaks with her finger.“Ready to eat?” she asks.

“Yeah.” Ben watches as she takes the steaks from the pan and smiles. He’ll need to call Hux tomorrow, he owes him big time and Ben finally knows what he wants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or Twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	4. Jeepers Creepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, yay!  
> More, creepy Ben!

Chapter Four - Jeepers Creepers  

\--

Ben wakes up ten minutes before his alarm and turns it off before it can blare at him. He slips out of bed and immediately sits in the chair by the window. He peeks through the blinds and smiles as he can see Rey’s light turn on. He keeps his eyes on the blue drapes and in a moment, they’re open. Revealing her to him. Hair thrown up into a messy bun from sleeping, pajama shirt slightly riding up on her torso and her eyes lidded. She stretches her arms above her head and Ben sighs as she turns around and lifts the shirt off. He stares at her tanned skin and moans as she slips off the shorts next. Her ass is practically bare, the only resemblance of underwear is a strip of black material going around her hips. 

Ben watches as she walks around her room and tries his hardest to move away from the window as she grabs a pair of workout pants. He watches as less of her skin is shown to him and he forces himself to get away. He removes himself from the chair and turns to his closet. He needs to change before she’s ready to go. He doesn’t want to keep his muse waiting. 

Fifteen minutes later he’s downing a quick cup of coffee and putting on his running shoes. He checks his phone before going to the door and sees there’s a text from Jess. 

_ Hey there Mr. Artist. If you’re up and at em’, want to go get some breakfast? _

**Sorry super busy morning. Rain check.**

He puts his phone into his shorts pocket and heads out the door. He walks over to Rey’s side door and knocks. He hears her yell through the door and in a moment, it opens and she comes out. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she’s dressed in stary black pants and a white tank top. Her phone is already strapped to her arm and there’s a smile on her face. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning, ready to go?” he asks. 

“I sure am. Are we going to go slower today?” she asks with a smile. 

“If you don’t mind.” he says with a laugh.

“No problem. Let’s go.” and they start their jog. 

\--

Ben takes large gulps of air as they stop in their shared driveway and Rey laughs. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not going any slower than that man.” she says. “I’m just starting to sweat.”

“Yeah, you.” he says. He goes to his front gate and puts his hand on it. “Water?” he asks. 

“Sure.” she follows him to his door and she takes a seat on the steps. “I’m good here. The weather is nice.”

“Alright, I’ll be right out.” Ben heads into the house and goes to the kitchen. He grabs two water bottles from the kitchen and quickly runs his hand through his hair before he heads back out to the front steps. He smiles at the sight of Rey stretching her arms above her and sits next to her. She takes a bottle from his hands and puts it against her neck. Ben watches as a drop of water runs down her throat and he has to turn away and shut his eyes. He keeps a moan from escaping him and takes a drink of water. He turns back to her after a moment and smiles when he sees her looking at him. 

“So...” she begins. “...do you think you’ll keep up the running?”

“Uh… maybe, sometimes.”

“Not an everyday thing?” she asks with a smile. 

“No… it’s… not for me really.” she nods. 

“Okay, well if you ever want to go, just let me know.”

“I definitely will. I had… fun?” he says with a laugh. She laughs back and nudges him with her shoulder. 

“Sure. Fun, go with that.” he smiles and takes another drink of water before he sees a car pull up. But just not any car, Jess’ car. He stands up and watches as she pulls into the driveway behind his car. He looks down at Rey and sighs. 

“This… might be awkward.” she just nods her head and he takes a deep breath as Jess gets out of her car and walks inside the fenced yard. 

“Uh… hi.” she says. Ben looks down and sees a brown paper bag in her hand. Fuck… she brought him breakfast. 

“Hi. What are you up to?” he asks as he walks over to her. She lifts the bag slightly and sighs. 

“I thought I’d bring you breakfast but…” her eyes go to Rey and Ben licks his bottom lip. “...you seem busy.”

“Hi.” Ben turns and sees Rey right next to him. Her hand is out and she has a smile on her face. “I’m Rey. I live next door.” her and Jess shake hands and Jess eyes Ben. “Ben was kind enough to show me around the neighborhood this morning. I like to go running and I didn’t want to get lost.”

“...oh. I see. Um… I’m Jess, Ben’s girlfriend.” Jess says with a slight smile. “It was really nice of you to help out honey.”

“It really was.” says Rey. “So.... I’m going to head home and shower off the run. It was really nice to meet you.” and she exits Ben’s yard. He resists watching her walk across the drive and keeps his eyes on Jess. 

“Hi.” he says. 

“...that was your  _ super busy morning _ ?” she asks. “What the fuck Ben?”

“She asked if I could show her around, I said yeah.”

“You, went running.” she says. “You’ve never ran in your life.”

“Okay, that’s not true. I… run, sometimes.” she rolls her eyes. “It’s new but-” 

“Are you fucking her?” she interrupts. 

“No.” he answers. 

“Really? Cuz’ that’s kind of what it’s looking like to me.” she says. “You… you’re running. The Ben Solo I know wouldn’t run for anything but his life. You have the nerve to _ show her around  _ instead of going to eat with me. You treat me badly in bed, which you’ve never done before. You push my head into the pillow so you don’t have to fucking look at me and...” she stops and sighs. “...and you suddenly have this new inspiration. That painting… it’s her. Isn’t it?” he just looks at her and she sighs. “Yeah… that’s what I thought. You’re definitely not fucking her.” and she drops the bag onto the concrete path. She turns away from him and heads to her car.

“Jess.” he says he walks after her. “Come on. It’s not what you think.” but it’s too late. She’s in her car, pulling out of the driveway. She speeds off and Ben runs his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.” he mutters. He walks back into his yard and looks down at the paper bag. H picks it up and opens it to see his favorite to go breakfast inside a clear container. He sighs and heads into the house. He drops the bag onto the dining table and takes a seat. He stares at it and blows air from his mouth. 

He doesn’t exactly want Jess anymore but… he was hoping to break it off on his own terms. He definitely didn’t want her to see him and Rey together. And he wasn’t lying… really. He isn’t fucking Rey… not yet at least. All he’s done is masturbate to her… the drawing of her, that is. And fuck Jess while imagining she was Rey…

Ben sighs and puts his head in his hands. He should have been more subtle… but… no matter. It’s over and done with now. 

He fishes his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his contacts until he gets to Hux’s. He needs to get ahold of him before Rey calls. He pushes on his name and puts the phone to his ear. After a minute he hears Hux answer. 

“What do you want?” he hears. 

“Are you with Phas?” Ben asks. 

“No, I’m at work already. I can call her i-”

“No. I need to talk with you.”

“...what about Solo?”

“Remember your bachelor party?”

“...yeah. What about it?”

“Do you remember how you fucked those escorts in the bathroom at the Bellagio? Oh and then the waitress at your wedding?”

“Really? You’re bringing that back up?” Hux asks. “That was five years ago!”

“Yeah, and I am such a good friend that I kept it under wraps for five years.” he says. “So… I’m calling in my favor.”

“...what do you want?” Ben smiles and sighs. 

“You’re going to be getting a call from someone named Rey. She’s my new neighbor. I need you to treat her well.”

“...you’re blackmailing me so I’ll give your hot neighbor a discount?” he asks. 

“No. I’m actually blackmailing you so you’ll do me a favor.”

“What kind of favor?” Ben traces a design on the the dining table and smiles. 

“You know those tiny cameras you’ve been working on?”

“Yeah.”

“Bring some.”

“How many are you talking?”

“...lots.”

\--

Ben watches from his window as Hux’s white and orange truck pulls up in front of Rey’s house. He gets out and looks over to Ben. He waves and Hux waves back with a scowl on his face. Ben smiles and Hux turns and heads to Rey’s front door. Ben lets himself sit down on his couch and kick his feet up. Hux knows where Ben wants the cameras, her bathroom… her bedroom… the living room and kitchen. Rey did want full security, all through the house, so everything should go according to plan. If Hux makes it look like he’s checking for the right place to put the real cameras… he should get the small ones placed without a hassle. 

Ben watches TV for while, and waits for Hux to text saying the job is done. But before he gets a text, there’s a knock on his door. He gets up from the couch, and looks through the peephole before opening it. It’s Rey. 

“Hi.” he says. 

“Hey, um… can I ask for a huge favor?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Um… my mom needs me to head over. Like now. But your friend isn’t done yet, um… would you mind going over there and locking up once he’s done?” he can make sure Hux puts the cameras where he wants. He can be in her house… 

“Yeah. Of course, no problem.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” she smiles and before Ben can say more… she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him down slightly and he tries his hardest not to moan as her breasts press to his chest. She lets go of him and claps her hands together. 

“Thank you so much. When can you come over?”

“Uh, now. Just let me grab my phone.” she nods her head and Ben goes to the couch. He gets his phone off it, shoves it into his jeans pocket and heads back to the open door. He follows her across the driveway and into her house. He looks around as she leads him into the hall and he sees Hux, on a ladder down by the end of it. 

“So you guys already know each other.” she says. 

“Yeah.” says Hux. “How’s it going Solo?”

“Fine and you Hux? Sorry I skipped dinner.”

“No problem. You just owe my wife a ton now.” he says with a laugh. Ben laughs along and looks to Rey. 

“So, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone but with mom… it can be a while. She reaches into her pocket and hands him a small silver key. “This is to the side door. Just lock up before you go.” Ben nods his head and watches as Rey slips into the living room. He walks down the hall to Hux and he looks up at him. 

“How’s it going?”

“...fine.” he mutters something under his breath and Ben rolls his eyes before turning around when he hears Rey’s voice. 

“Thank you so much Ben. I owe you.” and she disappears. Hux laughs. 

“She’ll regret saying that.” Ben puts his hand on the ladder and shakes it a little. 

“Don’t make me drop you.” Ben hears the door shut and he sighs. “How many do you have up?”

“A few. One in the kitchen, one in the living room and one up here. I haven’t been upstairs yet.” Ben nods and walks away from Hux. “Where are you going?”

“Upstairs.”

“Ben.” he turns around and sighs. 

“What?” he asks. 

“Why do want these up?” Hux asks. 

“...don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to Armie.” Ben says. “Unless you want Phas to know-”

“Fine, fine. Just… do whatever you want.” Ben smiles and heads to the stairway. “Dick.” Ben chuckles as he heads up the stairs and looks to the three doors. The one on the right is her bedroom, the one next to it is the bath and the other… 

He goes to open the door on the left but it doesn’t budge. He jiggles the handle and sighs. She must not want security everywhere. He heads into the bathroom and looks around at the white painted walls and red towels hung by the shower. He goes to the cabinet above the sink and opens it. Ibuprofen bottles… antacids… cold meds… bandages and other miscellaneous things. Nothing out of the ordinary. He runs his hand over the red towel and smiles. He wonders which body part she dries first. Her legs… oh he could imagine this being drug up her nice athletic legs. Her torso… her hair… 

Ben shivers and moves the red and black shower curtain out of the way. She has rose scented shampoo… vanilla and honey soap, feminine wash… along with a loofah and razor. He moves the curtain back into place and leaves the bathroom. He heads to the next door and steps inside. Down on the dark wooden floor is a blue rug, he wishes he could take off his boots and let his bare feet run across it, but he denies himself. 

He looks around the already familiar room and smiles as he runs his fingers over her blue and black bed sheets. Her bed is made and there aren’t any clothes strewn around. He looks to her vanity and looks through the necklaces and rings inside of the black jewelry box. He goes to the bottom of it and finds a small gold chain with a heart connected to it. He holds it and brings it up to his eyes. He stares at the simple thing and thinks… 

It’s at the bottom… she obviously doesn’t wear it often… 

Ben gently puts the necklace into the same pocket he put the key into and turns to her closet. He opens the sliding doors and looks at the clothing hanging up, he lets his fingers touch the fabrics and he closes the doors. He takes a seat on the bed and gently lays down. His legs hang over the edge and he smiles up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes a moment and hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He quickly gets off the bed and watches as Hux comes into sight. 

“Where else?” he asks.

“In here and in the bathroom.”

“Really? Her fucking bathroom?”

“Don’t. I know you put these all over your house.”

“Yeah, for actual security. Not spying on some innocent chick.” 

“This.” begins Ben. “Is security.” Hux rolls his eyes. “What? I can be fucking creepy once in my life, alright. It’s not like this is something I always do.” 

“No, but it’s not right Ben.”

“...no, it’s not. But, I do not care. She… she’s special…” Hux just sighs and puts his toolbox onto the floor. 

“If something happens to this chick I’m obviously ratting you out.” 

“Sure you would. But, you’d have to admit that you put the cameras up and in turn… owed me…”

“One day I’m just going to tell Phas what happened and you’re going to be fucked.”

“You and I both man.” Ben watches as Hux sets up his ladder and reaches into the tool box. He takes out a small plastic bag and tilts it so two small cameras fall out. Ben nods his head and looks to the door. Right by it is a large white basket. He goes over and looks inside. It’s not a trash can… but a laundry hamper. He looks over to Hux and begins to rummage through it. Shirts… bras… her work out clothes… and… panties. If he could call them that. It’s what he saw her wearing yesterday morning. A tiny black thong. He brings it from the hamper and gulps as he imagines how they’d smell. If she… came while wearing them… 

He licks his lips and shoves them into a different pocket. She won’t even notice that they’re missing. It’s only once pair. Ben turns and watches as Hux puts another camera by her vanity and something catches his eye. On top by her hairspray and other beauty products… is a small spray bottle. He goes over, picks it up and reads what it is. Summer Rose scent. He unscrews the top and smells the liquid. He shuts his eyes as the smell hits him… it’s Rey. it’s exactly what she smells like, every, damn, time. He screws the top back on and keeps it in his hand. He sees Hux move the ladder and Ben walks out of the room. He goes into the hall and Hux heads to the bathroom. He waits until Hux comes out and he sighs. 

“Done?” Ben asks. 

“Yeah. She already paid me and I explained how she sets everything up so we’re good.”

“Cool.” Ben heads down the stairs and to the front door. He locks it and watches as Hux takes his things outside. He looks around and doesn’t see any of the cameras so… that’s a good sign. If he doesn’t notice, Rey won’t. 

He heads to the kitchen and sees Hux’s card and a pamphlet on the dining table. Ben goes out the side door and locks it before walking to Hux’s truck. He stands next to him and Hux turns. 

“What?”

“I need the info.” Hux sighs and Ben puts his hand in the door of the truck.“Hux I need the info.” Hux sighs and grabs a pad of paper and a pen from the console. He scribbles on it and rips the page from the pad. 

“Here. Her username and password. I took off the user counter so she won’t be able to see that someone else has access.” He says. “And… if she’s going to change it… she’ll need to call to set it back up. So… I’ll let you know.” Ben smiles. 

“Thanks man.” He folds the paper and sighs. “Tell Phas I’ll message about dinner soon.”

“Will do. Um… we’re… even now? Right?”

“If you keep the cameras up and updated. And… don’t tell Phas or anyone else about today. Yeah. No need to worry.” Hux nods and sighs. 

“Okay. Cuz’ I don’t… I don’t want her to leave me.” he says. “I… I love her...” And he gets into his truck. 

“I know you do…” Ben waves as he pulls out of the driveway and heads over to his house. He locks the door behind him and goes up to his bedroom. He takes everything from his pockets and puts them onto his dresser. He looks at the items and sighs as he picks up the necklace. He wraps the chain around his fingers and smiles as the tiny heart shines. He takes it off his fingers, puts it back down and takes hold of the thong. He licks his lips as he brings the material to his nose and inhales. 

He groans as her scent radiates through him and he almost drops to his knees. Instead, he falls onto his bed and lays the thong on his face. His dick hardens at the thought of her cumming while wearing these and he quickly undoes his jeans. Ben releases his dick from his pants and presses the thong closer to his nostrils. He inhales again, takes hold of his dick and begins to pump his hand. He imagines Rey, straddling his face, pressing her cunt into his mouth. He lets his tongue scrape across the fabric and he sighs at the light taste. He can smell her more than he can taste her but… it’s something. 

He wants more though… he needs more of her…

And it hits him. The body spray. He must have subconsciously knew what he was going to do. He drops the thong onto the bed, gets up and grabs the small spray bottle. He wonders where he can  spray it… on the thong? No, then he’s taste it more than her esense. What if…?

He turns to his bed and looks at the large grey pillow behind his two smaller ones. He could… fuck he hasn’t done that since high school. But… it would work. He brings the pillow out in front and turns it so it’s length ways. He squirts it with the body spray and puts his face to it once the particles have settled. It smells like her now… and a little like him. Them. 

He lays down and puts his legs on either side of the pillow, capturing it between his legs. He grabs her thong and puts it into his mouth, so he can taste her, even a little bit. He inhales the spray… her taste… and imagines her under him. Begging for him to fuck her senseless. Begging to cum. Begging for him and only him. She likes being under Ben, under his weight. 

Ben moves his hips with the imaginary scenario and moans into the material in his mouth. He just ate her out… she would have called his name as she came. He always makes her cum first… he takes care of her… he always does. After he’ll fall asleep in her arms, drenched in sweat and a mixture of their fluids. He would fall asleep to the smell of  _ them _ … combined… together. Ben quickens his pace and pushes his face into the pillow. He inhales the body spray and wishes she was her under him. She’d be so much better than a pillow… than his hand....

Ben groans as he imagens her eyes looking up into his… her lips would be parted… her eyes lidded… her chest heaving. She’s coming... she’s coming…  _ he’s  _ coming… 

Ben jolts as he cums and pushes his face further into the pillow. He squirms as he empties himself onto the pillow and sighs. Maybe she’d run her fingers through his hair… or kiss his temple… or maybe she’d suck him off… 

He smiles at the thought and takes the thong from his mouth. Ben shuts his eyes and falls into a sleep filled with more and more fantasies of him and his muse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	5. I Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's been over a month...  
> I'm so sorry! I'm just super bad at updating recently! 😣  
> But, please have some more creepy Ben! Creepy Ben is my fav!  
> Moodboard by my girl Kylosgirl9593!!

Chapter Five - I Spy

\--

Ben woke up from his post-orgasm nap and turned over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled. He dreamt of Rey… again. He can’t remember what it was about… but he remembers her. Her eyes, her lips…

Ben shivers and slips off the bed, looking down at his mess. He should wash the pillow but… he’s sure he’ll use it later. For now he decides to shove it under the bed and see if Rey is home. He walks across the hall to the office and sees Rey’s car isn’t in the driveway yet. He could go back over.. look around more in the other rooms but he decides to not chance it. Instead… he decides to head into town. He’s sure he’s going to want to snoop around her area again, and he knows she’ll remember she gave him a key and want it back. So… he’ll need a copy.

\--

Ben watches as the man behind the counter takes the key from the machine. He shifts in place and the guy hands him Rey’s key and his new one, on a little piece of white paper. He smiles as he takes them in hand and hands the man what he owes. Ben puts the keys into his pocket and walks out of the small area of the hardware store. He heads out and goes to his car while looking at his phone. Hux texted, wanting to know how the cameras were working. He texts back saying he hasn’t checked yet and that he will when he gets back. He has the application set up on his computer and Hux says to message as soon as Ben knows.

He gets into his car and starts the drive home, all the while, the new key is burning a hole through his pocket. He wants to use it… but he knows he has to be calm and use it only when he knows it’s safe. Rey should be home by now, but he may be able to be in her house when he takes the key back to her. She may invite him in again.

As he pulls into the driveway he sees Rey’s car is home. He parks the car and looks to her side of the driveway as he gets out. She doesn’t come out to see him, so he heads into the house. He kicks off his shoes, and puts the new key onto his keyring. He keeps Rey’s in his pocket and goes to his computer. Ready to see if the cameras are working, when, he hears his doorbell ring.

It couldn’t be… could it?

Ben makes his way to the door and looks out to see Rey. He smiles to himself before he opens the door and sees her there, holding cookies inside of a clear plastic container.

“Hi.” she says.

“Hi there.”

“So, I told my mom everything you had done for me and since I’m not a baker; she made you these.” she hands Ben the container and he smiles.

“Oh wow, thank you.” he looks at the chocolate chip cookies and nods his head as she speaks.

“They’re mom’s specialty, so you won’t be disappointed.” she says. “Thanks so much for staying over while your friend was here, it was a big help.”

“It was no problem really, I wasn’t busy.” she smiles and Ben sighs. “Oh, let me get your key.” he turns around and puts the container on the table by the door. He reaches into his pocket and hands her the key.

“Thanks.” he watches as she puts it into her own pocket and folds her hands in front of her. “So, my system is up and running fine, tell your friend I said thanks.” Ben nods his head and Rey takes a step back. “Okay, I’ll get out of your hair now. I’ll see you later Ben.”

“Later.” he lifts his hand as she walks away and once she’s out of his gate, he shuts the door and hurries to his computer. He quickly uses the info Hux gave him and logs into Rey’s account. The screen loads and in a moment, different images pop onto his screen. There, in full color is Rey’s house… and Rey herself. Ben watches as she enters her house through the kitchen door and makes her way into the living room. She kicks off her flats and plops herself down onto the couch. Ben switches the camera so the living room is the largest picture and watches her whip out her phone and begin to scroll. Ben smiles and keeps his eyes on her while she lays there in peace. He’s glad he thought of this and even more glad that he could persuade Hux to give him access.

Ben takes out his own phone and sends a message to Hux, saying the cameras are working fine and that Rey said thanks for the good work. Hux texts back saying he’s glad they’re working fine for her, but upset that they’re working for him. Ben smiles at the message and puts his phone down.After a few minutes of watching her, Ben feels his stomach growl. He hadn’t eaten breakfast and it’s past lunch… no need to go out and get something now. Then, he remembers the cookies.

He turns and sees them still by the door so he gets up and grabs them. Ben opens the container and takes out a cookie. He goes back to the computer and sets the container down while taking a bite from the one in his hand. He hums at the taste and looks back to the screen. Rey is still on the couch, scrolling through her phone until... she isn’t.

Ben watches as she throws her phone to the side and lays her head back on the cushions.

“What are you doing?” he mutters to himself. He watches as she lifts her feet up onto the couch and her hands go to her jeans. Ben’s eyes widen as she undoes the button and pushes the jeans off her legs. Her panties are the next to go and Ben drops the cookie on the desk. He’s seen her naked before, but… not like this…

She’s only ever been changing not… touching herself.

Ben watches as Rey slowly runs her fingers over her pussy and gulps the sudden dryness of his mouth. Her fingers trace over her lips then she moves them to her clit. He keeps his gaze on her fingers and watches as they begin to tease at her perfect pussy. She rubs her clit a few times, then she’ll almost insert her fingers inside but she moves them. He sees her hips lean toward her fingers but she keeps herself wanting. Ben wants to take out his cock and join her but… he won’t. He wants to keep his mind on her and not himself. Yes, he wants to fuck his hand and pretend it’s her but… this… this will do.

Ben clutches onto the fabric of his jeans and moves his mouse with his other hand. He clicks the small speaker button and waits to hear her voice, her gasps but… nothing happens. He clicks it again and groans at the realization.

“Fucking Hux…” he mutters. He didn’t specify enough it seems… and now it can’t be fixed. He’ll have to remember to thank him later. Ben sighs and keeps his eyes on the screen. Rey’s still teasing herself so… it must be what she likes. Foreplay… teasing… no straight to the main event. Ben can appreciate that, he’d be more than happy to worship her in any way she would want. He’d let his fingers run over her for hours if that’s what it took. Her fingers finally rub her clit at a fast pace and Ben moans as her other hand takes hold of one of her breasts. He wishes she would take off her shirt too but the sight is good enough to get him hard. He’ll have no problem imagining that later. He’ll conjure up the sight of her gripping onto her breast, fingering her clit until she comes. It’ll do the job fine.

Rey begins to move her fingers faster and Ben sighs as she throws back her head. He wants to kiss her neck while his own fingers bring her to a climax. He wants to be on top of her, under her, anything… he’d do anything. And then… her mouth opens wide and her whole body stills. She cumming. Ben sighs as her hand leaves her pussy and drops down over the edge of the couch. She lays there a few moments and Ben smiles when she unknowingly looks right into the camera. Her eyes seem to bore into his and then, they close. Ben lets himself exit out of the system and he looks at the dropped cookie. He can’t help but laugh out loud at what he just watched and lays back in his chair. That’s something he’s never going to be able to get out of his head.

\--

Ben walks out to his driveway and watches as the mailman puts a large box from the back of his vehicle onto a dolly. He waves to Ben as he goes over to Rey’s side and Ben pretends to look through his mail as Rey opens the door. She smiles at the mailman he sets the box down outside her door. She waves over at Ben and he waves back before heading back to his own door. He keeps his eye on her and he sees her struggling with the large box. He hears her grunt as she tries to lift it so he puts his mail down on his porch and heads over to her.

She looks up at him as he walks up and smiles.

“Hey.” she straightens herself up and puts her hands on her hips.

“Need help?” he asks.

“Um, if you don’t mind. That’d be great.”

“No problem.” Ben smiles and takes hold of the box as Rey opens her door and they head inside. It is heavy. He’s not going to lie.

“Um.... where?” he grunts as he stands in her kitchen.

“Just put it in the living room, thanks.” Ben goes to where she says and sets the heavy box down on the floor.

“What is it?” he asks.

“A new tv stand with drawers. My old one just doesn’t fit in here.” he nods his head and looks around the room. And… his eyes come in contact with the couch. Where she… “I need to head to the mall later today to get a few things to finish up here. It’s looking okay I think.” he prys his eyes away from the couch and nods his head. She’s going to be at the mall later… he could go there…

“Yeah, it’s looking good.” He finally says. He takes a step forward and she inches to the side, in a way… blocking his way out. “Um…”’

“How were the cookies?” she asks.

“Great. Tell your mom I said thank you.” she smiles and sighs.

“Yeah, she was all _‘Rey you need to tell that man thank you somehow.’_ And since I suck at baking… and well lots of other things, she just thought it’d be nice.”

“It was. They’re delicious.” she sighs.

“Thanks again for being such a big help Ben. It really means alot and I know it’s a little annoying being over here all the time.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve actually enjoyed helping you out, Rey.” he says. “I think we’re going to be great...friends.” he utters the dreaded word and she smiles.

“I think so too.” he takes a breath and takes another step forward.

“Okay, I’m going to head home. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, later.” she steps to the side and Ben heads out of her house. He takes a large breath of fresh air and walks over to his side.

\--

He pulls out of the driveway and makes his way to the mall. He didn’t plan on going but… when he saw her leave… his body reacted and he grabbed his keys before he could think. And now he’s a few car lengths behind her. He doesn’t have to follow her through the mall but… being close to her will do. He does need to do some shopping so if she seems him, he can play it off as a coincidence. He needs an outfit for his gala in a few weeks and Phasma even gave him a color palette to go by. You would think he’d be able to dress himself at thirty-five years of age, but apparently not. Last time he didn’t get her okay and she went off saying he didn’t match his work. Why he needed to? He doesn’t know. But, he’ll try and make her happy. The happier Phasma is, the better mood everyone else is in.

Ben finds a parking space and heads into the mall. He looks around at the crowds of people and sighs. He doesn't like being around lots of people but he does have to be here. In one way or another. He wants to start looking for Rey but… he needs bags in his hands. He needs to make it look like he’s here… not for her.

Ben goes into a clothing store and looks around while looking at the color palette Phasma sent him. He finds a pair of nice jeans and shoes then starts to head toward the shirts. He looks at the different colors and styles, picks out a few and throws them into his basket. He flips through the next rack and soon the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He feels eyes on him. Ben looks around at the different faces around him and in a moment, he sees Rey. Staring right at him. He smiles and raises his hand. She does the same and walks over to him. He didn’t have a chance to follow her…

He quickly runs a hand through his hair and he sees a dress over her arm as she gets to him.

“Hey.” she says.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” he asks.

“Just shopping. A few clothes… stuff for the house. You?”

“I need to get together an outfit for my gala. My agent gave me this.” Ben shows her his phone and Rey laughs.

“You need someone to help dress you?” she asks.

“So it seems.” he laughs with her. “I’m terrible I suppose.”

“I’m sure you are.” he looks down into her eyes and he sighs. “You need any help or do you have a grasp on your color pallet?” she asks.

“I wouldn't mind some help. If you’re not busy.” she shakes her head and puts her hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” Ben smiles and she releases her grip on him. “Besides… I kind of owe you I think. You’ve helped me so much so, the least I can do is help you find a shirt.” She begins to flip through the shirts and Ben couldn’t care less what she picks out. He’d wear anything she’d pick...

\--

Ben walks with Rey to her car and helps her load her bags into the trunk. He keeps his own bags in his hands and smiles as Rey turns to him.

“I’ll see you at home.” she says.

“Yep. Don’t wait up through.” he says with a wink. “I have a few other errands to run.” she smiles and nods.

“Okay Ben.” he watches her get into her car then heads across the lot to his own. He doesn’t have anything else to do but he thinks it would be too much a coincidence of he just came to the mall at the same time. She didn’t ask any questions so, he assumes he got away with it. He didn’t even get to watch her really, it was like… they were meant to meet there.

Ben smiles at the thought and pulls out of the parking lot. He can get something to eat… maybe stop somewhere and get a few other things. He needs to be seen with something other than what she’s already seen. Just in case she sees him get home. Ben smiles at the thought of her looking through her window, waiting for him to get home… just how he does.

\--

Ben watches the computer screen and smiles as Rey moves around her bedroom. She’s getting ready for bed now, she’s in her pajamas already, and showered. She had gotten all of that done before he got home from town. He didn’t mean to be out so late but… after he had bought some new canvases and paint then went to eat… it was later than what he had thought. He stares at Rey as she climbs into bed and reaches over to switch off the bedside lamp. Once the room is dark, the screens go dark as well. Ben sighs and exits out of the application before getting out of his chair and heading up to his own bedroom. But, as he passes his office, he stops. He looks inside the dark room and switches on the light before walking in. He looks around the canvases and runs his hand along the newest painting of Rey. He runs his finger over her face and smiles as he remembers her touches. Slight… caring… fucking friendship. But, he knows… soon… she’ll be his. He’ll have her, no matter what it takes. Ben shuts his eyes and imagines her on her couch from earlier today. The way her mouth opened and her legs spread…

Ben groans and quickly makes his way to his bedroom. He grabs the drawing of Rey and lays down on his bed. He stares at the likeness of her and runs his finger over her lips. He’d like her lips wrapped around his cock… he’d like her anyway he could…

Ben groans and lays down on his bed. He stares at the drawing and runs his finger over her lips. He’d like her lips wrapped around his cock…

Ben groans at the thought and reaches under his pillow. Bringing out the black thong he took from her house. He puts it to his nose and inhales before letting it set on his face. He slips out of his pants and underwear and presses the fabric closer to his skin. He imagines her laying back on her couch, legs spread… for him. His cock becomes hard as the thought of her touching herself comes back to mind. He could touch her… anyway she liked. He’d pleasure her like no one else could…

He inhales again and imagines being in between her legs. Caressing her soft pussy… licking up it to her clit and making her squirm under him. He takes his cock in hand while he looks to his side; staring at the drawing of Rey. Her eyes bore into his and he begins to pump his cock. She’d want him to get off too… not just her. She’d want him to find pleasure with her…

Ben doesn’t bother with a steady pace, he moves his hand so quickly it’s almost a blur and he keeps his eyes on Rey…

She’s here… with him… her thighs around his head, suffocating him with her scent. That’s where he wants to be though. He’s happy here. It’s where he should be. He presses the thong to his mouth and lets his tongue run over the patch of fabric that slightly tastes of her. It’s not much but it will do until he has the real thing. His hand keeps it’s pace and soon, he cums, over his hand and stomach. He pumps a few more times, bringing out as much seed as he can before he lays back in a tired state. He lets his fingers run through the cum on his stomach and sighs. He presses his now dirty fingers over the drawing of Rey and smiles.

One day… one day…

\--

Ben puts on his running shoes and begins to head out the door when he sees a car pull into the driveway. He waits a moment before he closes his door and he finally recognizes who it is once they exit the car. It’s Jess’s sister, Kaydel. He puts up his hand and she walks through his gate to him.

“Have you seen Jess?” she asks.

“Uh, no not for a few days, why?”

“Did you two have a fight or something?” she asks. “She called all upset saying something about you but I couldn't understand her.”

“...yeah, we did.”

“About?”

“About… me possibly cheating on her.”

“You’re cheating on my baby sister?!” she yells.

“No, I’m not. That’s why he had some words. I’m not cheating on her but she came over while the neighbor was here.”

“She cute?”

“...I guess. But, that’s not the point. Before I could even explain really why she was here she sped off.” Kaydel just stares at him and crosses her arms.

“So, you haven’t seen or spoken to her?”

“No, not since she left. I thought it would be easier if I let her have some space.”

“...do you know where she might have gone to cool off?”

“...no.” he says while shaking his head. “She normally just calls you when she’s upset.” he sighs. “So… you don’t know where she is?” he asks.

“No. I have no idea. She won’t answer her cell, she’s not at the apartment… she hasn’t been into work… I don’t know where she is Ben.” and she walks the few steps to him. She puts her head to his chest and begins to cry. Ben sighs and he holds onto her.

“It’s okay…” he soothes her. “She’ll call once she calms down, I’m sure of it. Just keep trying to call her and I’ll try too.” Kaydel nods her head and steps away from him, wiping her eyes on her shirt.

“Sorry, it’s just… she always does this. She always runs off when things go bad.”

“I know… she told me…” he remembers her telling him about how often she used to run away from home and how it was normal for her to be off for days on end. “She’ll come back home though. Maybe if I call her. Let’s try that.” Ben gets his phone from his pocket and scrolls to Jess’ number. He presses the phone icon and he puts it to his ear. “I’m sure if she yells at me, she’ll come back sooner.” he tells Kaydel. He listens to the phone ring for a few moments then her voice rings through.

_Hey it’s Jess. Leave a message._

“Hey, it’s me. I’m sorry about the other day but you should really call me or your sister. We’re worried about you.” and he ends the call. “Maybe she just needs a few more days to cool off.”

“Yeah… maybe. You’ll call if you hear anything, right?” she asks.

“Of course I will Kay.” she nods her head and walks back to her car. She waves as she pulls out of the driveway and he sighs.

He was going to go out for a run with Rey but… now… it doesn’t seem right. He heads across the driveway and knocks on Rey’s kitchen door. He hears her call out and in a second, she opens the door.

“Moring, ready?” she asks with a smile.

“Uh, I’m going to have to skip actually. My… Jess is missing.”

“...what?”

“Yeah, her sister just came by and says no one's seen her for a few days.”

“Oh no. Do you think she’s okay?” she asks.

“Yeah, she runs off all the time. It’s… something she does when things get tough. But, I’m sure once she cools off she’ll be here screaming my head off.”

“Do you… oh no, do you think she ran off because she saw me talking with you? I mean, I can call and say-”

“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t the best boyfriend to her and she ran off because of me. But… I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

“Okay… is there anything I can do Ben?”

“...just keep an eye out for her. You saw her so you know what she looks like.”

“Yeah, okay I will.” she puts her hand to his forearm and squeezes. “I’m here if you need to talk or if you need anything… okay Ben?” he smiles and nods his head.

“Okay. Thanks, Rey.” and he walks back over to his side. He goes back into his house and puts his face into his hands…

Where in the hell could she of gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	6. Dark Corners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm super bad at updating and I'm so so sorry!  
> But... I hope this chapter makes up for it!

Chapter Six - Dark Corners

\--

Ben watches as the two men from the art gallery load up his work with his arms crossed. He’s not pretentious by any means but he did tell them to be careful with his canvases. They looked at him like it was some impossible request and he saw one silently critique the painting of Rey. He wanted to say something but he needed his work to get to the gallery unharmed. Ben waves as one of the men raises his hand as he gets into the truck and when they pull away he crosses his arms and heads back into the house. The gala is two days from now and it’s freaking him out. He never liked these things and Phas always catches him when he tries to sneak away. He’s so awkward when it comes to large gatherings…

Ben sighs and plops down in front of his computer. He clicks the app leading to the cameras inside Rey’s house and smiles when he sees her. She’s at her desk, typing away at her computer. He wonders what she’s working on; a memo… an email… a new book perhaps. He’d love to read another world of hers. Her series really stuck with him. And now that he knows the woman behind the words… he likes them even more. He watches her until his phone rings but keeps the screen on as he answers.

“Hey Phas, what’s up?” he says as he watches Rey get up from her desk.

“So, you have your outfit ready for Saturday?” she asks.

“Yes mother.”

“I wouldn’t have to act like one if you weren’t a child. Now, you said you wanted a ticket for someone?”

“Yeah my neighbor, Rey.”

“The cute one my hubby did the security system for?”

“Yep, that’s her.”

“So you’re trying to get with her?”

“I… Phas…”

“It’s fine. I get it. Um… have you heard anything about Jess?” she asks. Ben watches as Rey grabs a drink from the fridge and heads back to her desk.

“No, nothing. She hasn’t called and no one has seen her.”

“Do the police have any leads?”

“Not that they’re saying. Oh besides that it was me.”

“You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Yeah… but they think I had something to do with it. Because I was the last one to see her.”

“Everything will get solved. Don’t worry…”

“Thanks Phas.”

“So… one ticket for miss pretty neighbor?”

“Yeah, she wants to come.”

“Alright, I’ll put her name on the list, she can just come in then.”

“Okay, thank you. I owe you.”

“Oh yeah you do. But, I’ll need some time to think of what I want.” Ben rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Always do.” he watches the screen and smiles as Rey leans back in her chair. “I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, bye Benny.” and she hangs up. Ben puts his phone down and keeps his eyes on Rey. He’ll head over soon and tell her she can come to the gala… but for now… he’s content with just watching her.

\--

Ben stands in the corner of the gallery and watches as people walks around and stare at his work. Some faces he recognizes but others are new. He sips his glass of whiskey and sighs. Rey isn’t even here. The gala’s been going on for an hour now… he said what time it was… so maybe… she can’t make it. But, he thinks she would have said something to him. Phasma walks over to him dressed in a silver dress and smiles.

“Not having fun as usual?” she asks. He nods his head and she sighs. “Come on, people are here to admire your work. Get happy.”

“She didn’t come.”

“Who didn’t come?”

“Rey…”

“Oh. Cute neighbor…” Phasma looks around and shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe she’s just running late.”

“Maybe…” Ben takes a drink from his glass and Phasma pushes him gently.

“Don’t be a bummer. Go and mingle.”

“Fine…” Ben leaves Phasma’s side and begins to walk around. He needs to be polite and grateful people are here. He smiles at a few people, answers questions and makes his way back to the bar. He grabs another whiskey and when he turns around he sees a sight for sore eyes.

Rey.

She looks like a dream… wrapped in a wine colored ensemble that makes her tanned skin glow even in the dim light.  The skirt flows slightly as she walks in through the open door and the lacy looking halter top is tied around her neck. She gently picks up her hand and waves to him. He waves back and walks over to her. There’s a dark shade of lipstick clinging to her lips and groans before he reaches her.

“Hi.”

“Hi. So sorry I’m late. The taxi took a weird fucking route.”

“That’s fine. I’m glad you made it. Would you like a drink?” he asks.

“I’d love one.” he walks with her back to the bar and she takes a glass of wine. He smiles as her lips touch the glass. “So, are you enjoying herself?” she asks.

“Sure.” he answers. “I don’t actually like these things. Too many people.”

“I understand. That’s why I don’t do signings or anything like that. It’s just not appealing. I mean, I like to see people enjoy my work but I also… like to have my space.”

“Maybe I should have done what you did and not do things like this.”

“Sorry, that’s my thing. You’re stuck.” she says with a wink. Ben smiles and sighs.

If he’s stuck here… with her… he could get used to it.

\--

Ben exits the restroom and looks around for Rey. He walks through a group of people and when he sees her, he notices she’s talking with Phasma. He sighs and goes over to them. Rey hands him back his glass and smiles.

“So, you skipped dinner with Phasma and her husband to have dinner with me?” she asks. Ben looks to Phas and she covers her mouth as she laughs. “Don’t be mad.” he looks back to Rey and she puts her hand on his arm. “I think it’s cute. Besides, next time, she says I can join.”

“She’s a doll, Ben.” Ben smiles and Rey squeezes his arm. He looks at her dark fingernails as her hand stays on him and he smiles.

Yes… yes she is…

\--

Ben pulls into the driveway and parks. The headlights turn off and he turns to Rey. She didn’t want to take another taxi so he offered to take her home. She undoes her belt and smiles over at him.

“So, are you working on anything new?” she asks.

“Um no, not yet. But, I do have a new project in my head.”

“Is it secret or can you tell me a little?” she asks. Ben sighs and chuckles.

“Sure um… I want to do something real. With real people.” he says. “Portraits with… emotional backgrounds.”

“Do you have any people lined up?” she asks.

“Not yet but…” he trails off and smiles. “Would you be interested?” he asks.

“You… you want to paint me?”

“I’d have to photograph you first, then paint the photo. It’s easier than painting someone in real time. Because they have to stay still.” he explains. “So… you want to come in?” he asks.

“...yeah. Sure.” and she gets out of the car. Ben gets out as well and leads Rey into his home. He locks the door behind them and smiles as Rey clasps her hands behind her back and looks around the living room.

“You can wait down her for now. I have to set up.”

“Okay.” Rey moves to the couch and he heads up the stairs. He goes into his studio office and moves some things around. He grabs his blank sheet from the closet and tacks it to the wall. He grabs his chair from the desk and puts it by the sheet. He begins to set up the camera and he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He licks his lips, runs a hand through his hair and pretends to mess with the camera. He sees her from the corner of his eye and he turns to her as she comes into the room.

“Okay, you can sit there and we can get started.” she nods her head and takes a seat. She just smiles at him and he sighs as he turns on the camera. “Okay…” and he snaps a few shots. He moves around the room, taking different photos and he gathers his courage. “Alright, um… maybe you can do a different pose now. Let’s… here…” he sets the camera down and goes to her. He pushes some of her hair behind her ear and picks her up by her shoulders. “Okay, you can stand now… right here. And look right at the camera.” he grabs it again and points it at her. Rey looks into the lense and Ben sighs as she licks her bottom lip. “Very pretty…” he mutters. He takes more pictures and then he puts the camera down. “Um… maybe… we can-”

“Take off the top.” she finishes. Ben gulps and nods his head. Rey reaches behind her and unties her top. She slips it off over her head and Ben sighs as he sees her bare breasts. She fixes her hair and looks up at him. “Okay.” Ben lifts the camera again and zooms in before he can stop himself. He snaps shots of her breasts, her arms, her hands… her eyes and neck… everything. “Ben…” Ben looks at her through the camera lense and she continues. “...take me to bed.” he hesitates but he turns off the camera.

“Rey… I…” she walks over to him and he keeps his eyes on hers. “I…”

“I know it’s a little soon but… I’ve wanted you since you came inside my house and I can’t… I won’t resist the urge anymore.” she puts her hands to his chest and moves them up to his neck. Ben shivers as her fingers tangle in the hairs at the nape of his neck and he puts his hands to her hips. Her chest presses to his and he sighs. “Please…” He can only nod before he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him.

“I want you too.” he whispers. And she presses her lips to his. Ben moans as their lips collide and tightens his grip on her, making her get as close to him as possible. He presses her against the wall and her tongue slips inside his mouth. He moans again and wishes he could stop himself from being so open but he can’t help it. He’s finally going to have her.

“Bed.” she whispers against his lips. Ben nods his head and carries her across the hall to his bedroom. He tosses her onto the sheets and begins to undress. She does the same, slipping out of her skirt and panties. Ben tosses his clothes to the side and climbs over her. Her legs wrap around his waist and pulls him in. Their lips collide again and her hands trail down his back. Rey moans as Ben’s tongue slips into her mouth and he grips onto her thigh. Her breasts press to his bare chest and he sighs into her mouth. This is all he’s wanted for months. “Ben… please…” she mutters. Ben nods his head and begins to kiss down her neck. “No, no I’m ready now.” she says. Ben looks up at her and she sighs. “Just… fuck please, Ben.”

“I want to taste you…” he whispers as he stares into her eyes.

“Oh… okay…”

“If… you want I mean… we can just-”

“No… please…” and Ben begins to kiss down her throat once more. He needs to savor this. Every inch, every second…

Ben moves down Rey’s body, kissing and sucking his way until he gets to the meeting of her thighs. Her legs spread slightly and he lets his mouth go to her cunt. His tongue penetrates her and he moans as her slick comes into his mouth. She’s the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted and he knows he’ll never get enough.

“Oh god… Ben.” Rey's hand clutched the fabric of the sheets, twisting and contorting the sheets as Ben’s tongue circles her clit over and over again. He runs his hand up her leg and to her soaked center, he inserts two fingers inside of her and feels her muscles clench around him. He watched her touch herself so many times… he knows what she wants… it’s like instinct now. He’s imagined her under him for the longest time and now that he’s here with her… shit! The drawing of her!

He keeps his mouth on her but looks to the side. It’s under the mattress… he has to keep her on the bed… and when… if, she falls asleep he’ll hide it somewhere else. But for now…

“Ben… fuck…” he hears. He looks up her body as he sucks on her clit and watches as her mouth falls open and her hand reaches toward her breast. Her fingers begin to tease at her nipple and he sucks harder. Her hips jolt upward slightly and he smiles. Ben shuts his eyes once more and moves his fingers faster. He needs her to cum, then he’ll fuck her… right into the mattress. Just like he’s been dreaming of… “B-B-Ben!” and her cunt clenches around his fingers. He keeps his tongue swirling around her clit and once she’s doing coming down, he licks his lips and kisses the inside of her thigh. “Fuck… Ben… that was… fuck…” he climbs over her and kisses her neck. He ruts against her a moment and her legs go against his, over his thighs…

“Can…?”

“Please…” and he quickly pushes into her. He groans as her legs tighten around his limbs and her hands go to his shoulders. He doesn’t move at first, he just stays still inside her. Looking down at her face… into her bright eyes. Her hands begin to move over his skin and he moves his hips back. He almost pulls out of her but pushes back before she can protest. She squirms under him and he sighs… he can’t go slow… he can’t be gentle…

He snaps his hips again, causing her to gasp and her nails to dig into his shoulders. He groans as her pussy pulls his deeper and he starts a pace. Slower than what he first thought, but it’s all he can do to not ram into her already. He knows she needs to get used to him… he knows he’s large… Jess had to. But…

“Fuck!” she cries as he moves his hips again. He moans as her legs pull him closer… deeper and he gives in.

“Hold on…” and he presses her down into the sheets. He sits up, lifts her legs over his shoulders and she gasps at the angle change. “Just hold on…” and he begins to fuck her. He keeps a steady, fast pace and licks his lips at the sound of their bodies meshing together. This is all he’s wanted since he saw her through his window… since he watched her bend over in her yoga pants… since he watched her fuck herself with her fingers… “Fuck, I want you so bad!” he cries out. “You’re so fucking perfect!” her breasts bounce as he rams into her and he keeps an eye on them and her face. Her eyes are shut, her mouth open, arms over her head, grasping onto the pillow. He quickens his pace, grips onto her calves and smiles when she gasps. “I’ve got you baby…” he grunts. Her pussy tightens even more and he sighs. “Fuck…”

“Please… please God Ben!” he moves his hips as fast as he can and begins to feel the tightness in his balls… he’s going to cum but he wants her to cum first… again. If… if he’s good to her, she’ll continue to want this… sex with him. And now that he’s had her… he’s not sure if he’ll ever be able to let her go. He moves one of his hands to her pussy, and begins to move his fingers over her clit. He hears her breath catch in her throat and he smiles as grips onto the pillow tighter. He’s doing this to her… not anyone else… just him… “Ben!” and he feels her cum. She becomes wetter than before and her pussy constricts around his cock. He continues his pace, chasing his own orgasm and soon… he gets to the peak. He almost falls over it’s so strong and he grips onto whatever piece of her body he can reach. She tightens around him and he stills as he shoots his cum inside her. He moves her legs from his shoulders and lets himself lay over her. His head goes to her chest and he listens to her breathing and the sound of her heart racing. Ben smiles and shuts his eyes.

He’s done… he’s absolutely done. Nothing could be better than this…

\--

Ben watches as Rey squirms a little in her sleep and runs his finger over her nose. He smiles as her hand swats his away and moves it. He puts it to her shoulder and watches as her eyes open slowly.

“Good morning.” he whispers.

“Morning…” she says with a little smile clinging to her lips.

“I have breakfast ready.”

“You… you made breakfast?” she asks. “Why?”

“Because… a beautiful woman deserves to be pampered.”

“Yeah, after I let you fuck me into oblivion.” Ben laughs at her words and sighs. “So… what did you make me?” she asks.

“Eggs and ham, toast.”

“Sounds delicious.” she moves slightly and the sheets fall off her. Revealing her bare body to him. Ben keeps his eyes on her face and she smiles. “Maybe after breakfast....” she trails off as she runs her hand down his chest and to his belt. Ben gulps and nods his head.

“Whatever… whenever you want…” Rey smiles and leans over to him. She kisses his lips and sighs.

“Time to eat.” and she slips out of bed. Ben watches as she gathers her clothes and stays on the bed. Her naked body is something he shouldn't gawk at but he can’t help himself. After months of pining after her… watching her… she’s finally-

And he hears his phone ring. Ben sighs as he has to stop watching her and grabs his phone from his pocket. He looks at the caller and winces. It’s the police.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hello Mr. Solo, this is Detective Teedo. I have some news about your girlfriend.”

“Oh, that… that’s great. Is she okay?” he asks as he looks to Rey. She’s watching him…

“I’m afraid not Mr. Solo. I’ve already contacted her next of kin… and she said for me to inform you. We found Miss. Pava’s body early this morning.” the man says over the phone.

“W-what do you mean her b-body?” Ben asks.

“I’m very sorry Mr. Solo. From the looks of it… she’s been dead at least three weeks.” Ben doesn’t say anything and the detective continues. “It looks like a suicide.”

“Oh…” is all he can muster.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Solo…” Ben lets the phone drop to the bed and Rey comes over to him.

“Ben… what’s wrong?”

“...Jess is dead.”

“H...how?”

“It looks like a suicide… I… I didn’t think she…” Ben blinks away a few tears and Rey’s arms go around him.

Jess is gone…

“I’m so sorry…” she lays her head on his shoulder and he sighs.

He didn’t want to be with her anymore but… he didn’t want her dead…

He leans into Rey’s embrace and breathes.

He didn’t want this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	7. Tears to Shed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took a month to get this chapter updated! My mojo is just off lately!   
> But I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Seven - Tears to Shed 

\--

Ben tightens the tie around his neck and stares at himself in the mirror. It’s the day of Jess’ funeral… and he’s been dreading it. To know she’s really gone… it’s heartbreaking. He wasn’t in love with her anymore… but he’s known her for years and it will be strange to not have her around. She was always so nice… caring…

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” he hears. He looks behind him in the mirror and sees Rey standing there, he smiles. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. It… it wouldn’t look right… you know?” he watches as her head nods and sighs. “But… afterward… we can have some dinner, maybe?”

“Sure, whatever you want.” she comes closer to him and wraps her arms around him. He puts his hands to hers and smiles as her head presses to his back. “I’m so sorry Ben…”

“It’s okay… I just… wish I could of said something, done something to save her.”

“If this is what she wanted… there was nothing you could have done…” Ben lets Rey’s words sink in, “Maybe… you just have to think that she’s in a better place now.”

“Maybe…” Ben turns in her arms and looks down at the beautiful woman before him. “I’ll call when it’s over.”

“Okay.” Rey leans up and Ben places a chaste kiss to her lips. 

\--

Ben can’t help but feels eyes on him as he gets to the small group of people surrounding Jess’ cascet. He senses death glares on him and he sighs. They think he did it… killed her, though it’s been said she comited suicide… 

He wipes a tear from his eye and watches as Kaydel comes over to him. 

“You shouldn’t have come.” she says. 

“I… I, had to Kay. She was my girlfriend and-”

“And most people here can’t stand to look at you. We all know she argued with you before she… she…” Kay wipes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Just go Ben.” 

“Kay-”

“Go.” she says with a sterner voice. Ben doesn’t say another word and simply walks away. He didn’t hurt her… not like that. Yes he had hurt her feelings, cheated in a manner of speaking… but he wouldn’t, he couldn’t kill her, or anybody for that matter. He hurries to his car and puts his head to the steering wheel. He could never… 

He takes out his phone and clicks on Rey’s number. He puts it to his ear and listens to the ringing until she picks up. 

“Hi there, done already?” she asks. 

“Yeah… it… it was awkward and Kaydel told me to leave.”

“...oh. I’m sorry Ben.”

“It’s fine, um… you ready for dinner?” he asks. 

“No, um I’m actually heading out for groceries. I can wait until tomorrow though if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. Go on, I’ll catch you when you get back.”

“Sounds good. Do you want anything?” 

“Um… no I’m good.”

“Okay. I’ll be home soon.”

“Alright… bye.” and he hangs up the phone. He puts it back into his pocket and sighs. Well, at least now he’ll be able to take her things back...

\--

Ben puts Rey’s body spray and necklace into his pockets and goes to his bed. He takes her thong into his hand and hesitates. He wants to keep it.... 

He should take it back as well but… he’ll keep it, just a while longer. She hasn’t missed anything else he took… so he should be fine. He tucks the fabric back under his mattress and heads down the stairs. He looks out the window, making sure Rey is gone and exits his house. He heads over to hers and uses the key she gave him to enter. He quickly goes up to her bedroom and puts the necklace back into her jewelry box. He puts another one on top of it and grabs the body spray. He crouches down and slips the bottle under the dresser. He lets it peak out a little and nods his head. He should have brought the thong as well but… he couldn’t part with the clothing, not just yet. Ben leaves her bedroom and goes down the stairs. 

He heads out her side door, locks it once again and goes to check his mail. He grabs the letters and coupon books and heads back into his home. Ben goes to his couch, looks through his mail and once he’s done, he sets it down and lays his head back. He closes his eyes and remembers the previous week. He’s been with Rey almost every day and night and he cannot be happier. She’s stuck to his hip most of the time, he’s over at her house, she at his… their bodies intertwined together for most of it. This is what he wanted since she first came into his sight, and now that he has her… he’s never going to let her go. 

\--

Ben helps Rey into her house with the grocery bags and sets them on the dining table. He begins to take the items from the bags and hand them to her as she puts them away. As they get to the last bag he stops, there’s a box of his favorite cookies. 

“You… like these too?” He asks. Rey turns from the fridge and shakes her head. 

“No, but I though since you had a bad time today you could use something sweet.” He stares at the chocolate covered cookies and smiles. 

“Thank you…” Rey goes to him and lays her head on his arm. 

“Of course… I’d do anything to make you happy…” Ben wraps his arm around her waist and sighs. “Dinner?” She asks. 

“Yeah… I’m starving.” He lets go of her and he sets the cookies down. He watches as she goes to grab her keys but he stops her. “I’ll drive. You just did.” 

“Okay, can we take my car though? I need to get it washed?” 

“Sure.” Rey hands Ben the keys and they head out of her house. He locks the door behind them and he crane himself into her car as they get to it. He has to move the seat seven different times to be comfortable but as he does, Rey laughs. Which in turn… makes him smile. Everything she does makes him smile…

\--

Ben takes hold of Rey’s hand as they exit the restaurant and smiles down at her as she gushes about the dessert they got to take home. As they get to her car ben gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. He checks his phone and sees he has a text from Kay. He hesitates before opening it, 

_ Hey, I’m sorry for being a bitch earlier. Everyone’s emotions are at a boiling point and I didn’t want a scene. I hope you can forgive me.  _

“Who are you talking to?” he looks to Rey in the seat next to him and sighs. 

“Kaydel… Jess’ sister texted.”

“What does she want?”

“Nothing… she just apologized for kicking me out today.”

“Oh…” Ben looks at the text and covers his mouth with his hand. “Just leave it for now.” Rey says. 

“...yeah.”

“You’re getting tense again…” she says as she rubs his shoulder. 

“Well I can’t exactly help that…” he says back. 

“No… but I can.” Rey undoes her belt and Ben watches as her hands go to the front of his pants. 

“R-Rey…” she undoes the button and unzips his pants and Ben drops his phone. It clatters to the floor and he watches as she begins to free him from his pants. “Rey…”

“Just relax baby… let me take care of you…” and her tongue darts across the head of his cock. Ben shuts his eyes and lets his head fall against the headrest. Rey’s mouth envelops him and he groans as her tongue swirls around. Her mouth feels so fucking good… 

Rey sucks slightly on his cock and his hands tangle in her dark locks. He keeps her where he wants and she continues to pleasure him. Her hand helps her mouth and Ben falls further and further into bliss. Her mouth is so wet and warm… 

“Rey…” he mutters. “...fuck!” her mouth quickens and he can feel the tightness in his balls grow. Her fingers tighten in her hair and she begins to hum as she sucks him off. “Rey… Rey…” and his cum shoots into her mouth. He shutters as he cums and keeps her head still. Her hand grips onto his cock and once he’s done, he lets her head go. She licks her way up his length and when she’s off him she smiles. 

“Better?” she asks. Ben can only nod and she leans in; she kisses his lips and he moans. “Glad to hear it.” and she moves back to her seat. Ben quickly tucks himself back into his pants and clicks his belt in place. He looks over at Rey and she winks. 

She’s going to be the death of him… 

\--

Two Months Later

\--

Ben keeps his arm around Rey’s waist as she tries to squirm out of bed. She sighs as he pulls her closer and he pushes his face into her hair. 

“Ben, I need to get up. I have at least three chapters to write before we go see mom.” 

“Five more minutes.” he mutters. 

“Ben…” his hand moves up her side and her hand goes over his. “Fine… five more minutes. But that’s it.” Ben smiles and tightens his grip on Rey. He breathes in the scent of her shampoo and hears her speak. “I think you should wear the blue shirt today, it makes your eyes look beautiful.”

“Okay…” he mutters. Her hand moves along his and she continues. 

“I’m glad you two get along…”

“Me too. It’s nice that she likes me, I was so worried…”

“You’re wonderful… there was no need…” her hand grips onto his and Ben sighs. 

“Still…” he feels Rey’s head nod and he sighs. “Okay… let's get up.” and he lets her go. He slips out of her bed and watches as she does the same. He smiles as she stretches her arms above her head and starts to get ready for the day. 

\--

Ben locks the door behind them and follows Rey to her car. They’re on their way to her mom’s house for dinner and Ben can almost taste the homemade burgers and fries. His stomach growls at the thought and once they’re at the car, Rey stops. Her hand flies up to her neck and she sighs. 

“Shit, forgot my necklace.”

“I’ll go get it. Which do you want?” he asks. 

“Um… the gold three chain one.”

“Okay I’ll be right back.” 

“Thanks honey.” Ben smiles at her before he heads back to the house. He unlocks the door and goes up the stairs to her bedroom. He goes to her dresser and opens her jewelry box. Ben searches through the jewelry and soon finds the one she wants. He wraps the chains around his fingers and goes to close the box when something catches his eye. He reopens the box and moves a few necklaces out of the way. Ben looks down at a ring at the bottom of the box and gently picks it up. He moves his fingers over it and it hits him…

...this is Jess’. 

She always wore it on her middle finger. This silver ring with a small infinity sign, the one that matches her sisters… 

How… how did Rey-?

...

Pain. 

All he feels is pain. 

Ben falls to the floor and clutches the back of his head. He groans and keeps his eyes shut a moment. 

“Fuck…” he mutters. He moves his hand in front of his face and opens his eyes, his hand is covered in blood. He stares at his hand a moment and begins to feel woozy. He looks up and sees Rey standing there… but… he can’t keep his eyes open any more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	8. I'll Be Your Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARK REY IS HERE; THIS IS NOT A DRILL!  
> I REPEAT DARK REY IS HERE; THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

Chapter Eight - I’ll Be Your Prisoner 

**\--**

**\--**

**\--**

**Rey**

**\--**

**\--**

**\--**

Rey walks into the small gallery with Poe and Finn and drops her coat off at the front. She leads her friends to the drink table and they each get a different concoction. She’s been wanting to see this artist’s work in person for so long and now, the time has come. She smiles as Poe pushes her along and bites her bottom lip. She looks to the first painting and lets her eyes savor every inch of the oil on the canvas. It’s more beautiful than she’s ever seen online and being here almost makes her want to cry. Rey resists the urge to run her fingers over the painting and moves to the next. 

\--

Throughout the evening Rey and her friends look over each painting twice and when the two men start to get bored she sighs. She wants to stay more but she can’t force them to indulge her anymore. She sets her empty glass down and begins to walk to the door when someone catches her eye. A man. Dark wavy hair, tall, defined nose. She stops in her tracks and watches as the man runs a hand through his hair as he stands next to a tall blonde woman. She feels Finn tap her on her shoulder but she ignores him. She keeps her eyes on the man and makes her way over. She stays behind him and looks at the closest painting. She listens to their conversation and pays close attention to the man’s voice. 

“When can I leave Phas?” he asks. 

“Soon, it’s almost over. Just stay until you meet the man who bought half of your work.” it’s  _ him _ … Kylo Ren. He’s so handsome… she never knew a man could be so good looking… 

“Fine…”

“Don’t be a stick in the mud Benny boy.” says the woman. “You owe your fans an appearance.” Ben… his real name is Ben. She knew Kylo wasn’t a real name… it sounded too much like make believe. 

“I know. But, I can’t stand things like this… it’s so awkward.” Rey smiles. She feels the same way about meeting her own fans. She never has… because of the same reasons. “Thanks for being here.”

“No problem. Just go and have fun. Hux and I will drive you home after.” and the conversation ends. Rey turns around and watches as the man makes his way to the drink table. Now… she has to stay. She heads to her friends and she sees the knowing on their faces. Finn puts his arm around her shoulders as she gets to them and sighs. 

“We’re not leaving… are we peanut?”

“...no.” 

“Just make sure you don’t  go too crazy over this one, alright? Last time…”

“Last time was an accident…” she mutters. 

“Still…” says Poe. “...you have to be careful.” Rey looks to Kylo Ren again and smiles. 

“I will…” she wants him. And… she always gets what she wants. 

\--

\--

Rey sits in her car and watches as Kylo… Ben… Ben Solo, walks from his front door to his mailbox. She smiles as she sees paint drying on his hands as he reaches for his mail. She’s been watching him for a couple months now and… she doesn’t think she can ever stop. Once he goes back into the house, she looks to her phone and sees a few emails from her editor. She ignores them and watches as the man and woman who live next door leave while the realtor waves. She smiles and checks her bank account. She has enough for the house… and… she can’t pass up the opportunity to live next to him. 

\--

\--

Rey watches as Ben pulls out of the driveway and smiles. She waits a couple minutes before she leaves her house and heads over to his. She gets the lock pick set from her pocket and goes to his side door. He never uses it… 

She smiles as she thinks of him and begins to work on the lock. It opens in no time and she thanks her experience with this kind of thing. She’s been picking locks since middle school… she’d sell the jewelry she stole to Plutt and keep the cash. She had to do what was necessary. Even after Maz took her in off the streets… she couldn’t stop. 

Rey goes in and smiles at the surroundings. She’s finally in his space. She runs her eyes over every inch of the kitchen and dining room. She opens the drawers, the cupboards and looks at the food he likes. She only got to see some in his garbage… even she felt dirty doing that. She picks up a package of chocolate and coconut cookies. She takes one from the package and takes a bite. It’s not the best she’s ever had but… he likes them. She takes another bite then heads into the living room. She lets herself sit on his couch and shuts her eyes. He was just here… she can almost smell him. She lays down on the plush surface and grabs a pillow. She puts it to her face and clutches it to her chest. Rey looks around the space and imagines him there. His raven hair… his paint covered hands… his long legs…

Rey puts the pillow down and gets off the couch. She looks to his computer and sits down on the chair by the desk. She rolls closer and moves the mouse. The screen comes to life and she looks through the icons on the desktop. Internet… netflix… photos… Hux and Co. Security. He did say he had it as well. She clicks on the icon and what she sees, does take her back a little. Instead of his house, she sees hers. She smiles to herself and sighs. 

She won’t be the only creeper in this relationship. 

\--

\--

She hates Jess. She’s never hated anymore more in her life. She gets to touch him… eat with him… touch him… kiss him… her man… her Ben! She watches as the woman leaves Ben’s house and heads to her car. She clenches her fist so tightly her knuckles turn white and sighs as she pulls out of the driveway. She wants Ben, she deserves Ben. Jess… Jess doesn’t, she could never deserve him. She doesn’t… she doesn’t even know anything about him. Rey know everything… 

Rey turns around and slumps down the wall. She stares off at the wall and tries to keep calm. She knows what they were doing… she knows they just fucked… and she can’t help the bad thoughts that begin to creep into her mind. 

She needs to get rid of Jess. 

She knows he won’t leave her… he’s too nice of a man to break up with her for another woman. But if Jess was gone… he’d be free. They’d both be free to be together… 

Rey smiles at the thought and nods her head. There’s no other way… she needs to die. 

\--

\--

Rey watches as Jess’ car pulls into the driveway and sighs. There goes their morning together. 

“This… might be awkward.” Ben says as he walks away from her. Rey nods her head and watches as Ben and his so called girlfriend talk. She hates even thinking the word when it’s not directed at her. She should be with him… not her. Rey gets up from the porch steps and goes over to them. She needs to at least introduce herself. She needs to pretend like she doesn’t have an agenda. 

“Hi.” She holds her hand out to Jess and they shake. “I’m Rey. I live next door.” she says.“Ben was kind enough to show me around the neighborhood this morning. I like to go running and I didn’t want to get lost.” she lies. 

“...oh. I see. Um… I’m Jess, Ben’s girlfriend.” Jess smiles but Rey can see it’s not genuine. She suspects something and Rey worries. “It was really nice of you to help out honey.” she says to Ben. 

“It really was.” Rey says back. “So.... I’m going to head home and shower off the run. It was really nice to meet you.” and she takes on last look at Ben before leaving them. She heads into her house and watches from her window as an argument ensues. She wants to go and save him from her but she knows she can’t. Not yet at least. But… now that Jess is upset with Ben, she’ll go into her loner moments she’s known for. She’ll be distant and won’t speak to anyone. It’ll be easy to get her alone… vulnerable. It’s time. It’s time for her to die. 

\--

\--

Rey knows he’s watching. He has to be. She..; wants him to. To know she wants him as much as he wants her. She runs her fingers over her pussy lips very slowly and imagines they’re his. He’d be so much better at it than anyone else she’s had. He’s so large and she knows he’d be a fantastic lover. He’d take her rough or slow… she’s sure he’d do anything…

She lets her fingers dance around her clit a few times then she moves to her already slick opening. She’s so wet already… just thinking of him. His fingers would be so much larger than her own… he’d tease her just like she wants… he’d fuck her so well. Rey moves her hand away from her pussy and groans. She wishes she didn’t like the slowness… the teasing but… it makes it so much better. She whispers Ben’s name as she continues this toture and once she can feel the impending orgasm on the brink she lets her fingers rub fiercely over her clit until she cums. Her mouth opens as it rips through her and she looks at the camera “hidden” in her living room. She keeps her eyes on the small black camera then shuts her eyes. She hopes he was watching… she really hopes he was...

\--

\--

Rey waits outside the bar and looks at her clock. Plutt’s late. She leans her head back and sighs. 

“Fuck…” she needs to hurry. She needs to get this done before Jess gets out of the funk she and Ben caused.

After another ten minutes of waiting Plutt’s truck pulls up. Rey gets out of her car and hurries to him. 

“What took you so long?” she asks. 

“Sorry alright? We have other appointments you know?”

“Do you have it?” she asks. Plutt reaches into the back of the truck and hands her a small baggie. 

“The whole thing should do it.”

“Great. I’ll call.” Rey gets back into her own vehicle; looks at the arsenic and smiles. This is it. 

\--

\--

Rey looks down at Jess’ body and sighs. It was easier than she thought. Jess let her in with ease when she said she wanted to talk. That she wanted to apologize for making her uncomfortable earlier. And when she turned to look at the television… she poured the poison into her glass. It didn’t take as long as she thought. The last time she used it… it took three days. So she was surprised to see it take only an hour… 

She takes out her phone and pushes on Plutt’s number. It’s his turn again…

“Yeah?”

“Come and get her.” and she hangs up. She looks down at the body again and smiles. Now that she’s out of the picture… Ben is free for the taking. 

\--

\--

Rey runs her hand over a wrinkle in her skirt and watches as Plutt and Teedo put Jess’s body in the hotel room. They checked her in online, had one of Plutt’s girls pose as her and now… it’s going to look like she commited suicide. Just how it should. 

“Done?” she asks. Plutt nods his head and sighs. 

“This… this is the last time we’re doing this.” he says. 

“Oh is it?” she asks. “Why?” 

“Because… we just are. We both got what we wanted out of this partnership and now-”

“I say when we’re done.” she says sternly. “You, work for me. Not the other way around, you know that. And if I want you to kill every person in her family you fucking will. Now get out of here.” Plutt doesn’t say another word and he and Teddo leave the hotel. She looks at Jess and sees a small ring on her finger. Maybe… just maybe....

Rey bends down and carefully takes the ring off. She smiles as she rolls it between her fingers and puts it into her purse. She exits as well, leaving the door slightly ajar and heads to where she told the taxi she would be. Hopefully Ben wont wonder why she took a taxi and not her own car. She checks her phone and sighs. It took longer than she thought and now she’s late to Ben’s gala. She hopes he isn’t angry with her…

\--

\--

Rey waits in the car a second and sighs, shit… the gold one won’t go with her outfit. She gets out of the driver’s seat and heads to the house. She goes right up to her bedroom and goes to speak when she sees Ben at her dresser… holding a small ring.

Shit…

Shit…

SHIT!

It’s Jess’!

She knew she shouldn’t have kept it but… she just wanted a souvenir of what she had done… for them. She looks over at the small table near the door with the lamp on it and sighs. She… she can’t… she can’t…

She quickly picks it up and before he can turn around she smacks Ben over the head with it. He grunts as it smashes against him and falls to the floor. She stares down at him and covers her mouth with her hands. 

No… no… no! What has she done?!

She watches as he moves slightly.

“Fuck…” he mutters. She puts her hand to her chest and sighs. He’s alive… 

Rey watches as Ben’s eyes close and he lays still on the carpet. 

He… he knows… he has to. He noticed the ring and he’ll know what she’s done. Rey sinks down to the floor and tries to breathe. She never wanted to hurt him but… she had to… just a little bit. But now… she has to think of what to do now. 

\--

\--

“Hey mom, I’m sorry but we can’t make it. Ben caught food poisoning from the thai place last night. I was going to call earlier but I just kept forgetting.”

“Oh alright honey. You can just come over another time.”

“Will do.”

“Tell Ben I hope he feels better.”

“I will. Bye bye.” and she sets her phone down. She looks over at Ben laying on the floor and sighs. She couldn’t drag him much further than this… the spare room where she keeps… him. She looks around at the pictures she took of him, the things she stole from his home… the art she bought. She smiles and turns back to him. He’s so large and heavy… she’s lucky she was able to get him over here even. She sits down on the floor next to him and presses the wet washcloth over his wound. She didn’t mean to hit him that hard but, I suppose something else took over. She lays down next to him and puts her hand to his face. 

“I’m so sorry Ben…” she whispers. “I didn’t want to hurt you…” his face scrunches up a little and she sighs. “I... I’ll explain it all to you. I promise…” she tells him. “Maybe… just maybe you’ll get it.” Rey shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Hopefully he’ll understand…

\--

\--

Rey watches as Ben turns over and clutches the back of his head. She covers her mouth and stays in her seat as he moves. She doesn’t want to scare him… but she also didn’t want to have him wake up alone in stalker central. She knows he’s done something similar but… it’s different. As he turns toward her, he sighs. 

“Rey.... what, what happened?” he mumbles. 

“Um…”

“My head hurts…”

“I know… I’m sorry.” he sits up and then tries to move off the floor, but he puts his hand to his head again and moans. 

“Fuck…” he looks to her and sighs. “What happened?” he asks. “I… I remember getting your necklace and then…” he stops talking and sighs. “Jess… I found her ring; in your jewelry box…” Rey takes a deep breath and licks her lips. “Rey… why do you have it?” he asks. 

“I… I don’t know what to say… um…”

“Rey…”

“You didn’t want to be with her.” she blurts out. “You, you didn’t. And she didn’t love you like I did. So…” she sighs. “You wouldn’t of left her… you’re too good for that… so… so…” she watches his eyes change and she covers her face. “I’m so sorry…” she cries. She hears the floor creak under him then she feels arms wrap around her. “I… I just wanted you so badly…” his hands rub over her back and she hugs him back. “I’m sorry Ben…” he doesn’t say anything and she sighs. “I… I…” after a few minutes, he speaks. 

“… it’s okay.” he mutters. 

“But…”

“It’s okay… I… I understand…” she clings onto him and breathes in the smell of his laundry detergent and cologne. “I… understand.” he repeats. “You… did what you thought was right but… Rey… I… I would have done anything to have you.”

“You were too good to leave her… I knew that… so… I had to…” her grip tightens around her and she sighs. “I had to…”

“...Rey how…?”

“I don’t want to tell you that…” 

“Rey.”

“No!” she pushes him away and he stares wide eyed at her. “You… you don’t need to know…” 

“Rey…”

“You’ll tell, you’ll-”

“Why would I do that?” he asks. “I would never.”

“Yes you would, the last time-” he cuts her off by placing a finger to her lips. 

“I would never tell anyone about what you did.” he says. “I love you Rey. Whatever you do… whatever you did… it’s okay.”

“How can you say that?” she asks. “I… I killed-”

“I know. And… I’m upset but I understand baby. You… you did what you thought needed to be done.”

“You wouldn't have…”

“Maybe I would have… you don’t know…” he says. “But… knowing you did something like that for me…” he smiles. 

“I’d do anything for you…” she whispers. He runs his thumb over her bottom lip and sighs. 

“I know…” she leans in and Ben lets her kiss him. She savors the taste of his lips and pulls away. Ben looks around the room and sighs. “Looks like you have a hobby…” she smiles. 

“Yeah… you… became a little bit of an obsession…” he puts a hand to her knee and squeezes. He looks over the pictures around the walls and stops on one. 

“That…” Rey looks to the picture. “...that’s from a gala about a year ago.”

“Yeah.... that was the first night I saw you.”

“I didn’t even…” he trails off. 

“It’s okay that you didn’t notice me. I… wanted it that way at first.” he smiles. 

“Rey… I… I have to admit something...”

“I know.” she says. “I know about your paintings of me… the drawing under your mattress… the hidden cameras…” he just stares at her and she puts a hand to his face. “You know me… and I know you Ben.” they both smile at each other and Rey sighs. 

He understands… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	9. Done and Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry for the big gap in updates, a lot of IRL stuff was going on and I just was not feeling like writing. But, here we go! The last chapter! I did not mean for it to be the last but that's just how it turned out.   
> I hope you all enjoy and thanks so much for reading!   
> <3

Chapter Nine - Done and Done 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on Ben as he looks around the room and bites her lip. He’s wandering around, taking it all in. The pictures of him, the art she bought online, the small things she took from his house… it’s all a shrine to him. To them really… 

Ben looks to her and smiles. 

“So… are we going to your mom’s?” he asks. 

“No.” she quickly says. “I called… said you were sick…”

“Oh, okay.”

“Sorry… I just didn’t want her to get suspicious when we didn’t show… I… I didn’t know how you’d take this.” she tells him. “I… I still don’t really. This is all… going too well…” Ben comes closer and kneels down. He puts his hands on her thighs and squeezes. 

“What can I do to prove it’s okay?” he asks. “To prove I’m… okay with this?”

“I…” she begins. “I… I don’t know… I mean  I trust you but…”

“What do you need me to do Rey?” he asks. She looks into his eyes and sighs. 

“...stay.” she whispers. “I… I just want you to stay.” he smiles softly and rubs her legs. 

“Then I’ll stay.” he says. “As long as you want…”

“...okay. Um… can… can you stay here a moment?” she asks as she stands. “I… I need to do something.”

“Sure.” Rey leaves the room and closes the door behind her, she locks it as well and steps away. She watches the door a moment and sighs. Maybe… she wants to keep him in there. So she knows he’s here… and not…

Rey shakes her head and closes her eyes. He won’t, he… he loves her. But… maybe he would agree to stay in there… for her. He said anything. Rey takes one last look at the door before heading down the stairs. She grabs a snack for the both of them and soda. Rey makes sure both doors are locked. She’s not expecting someone but it’s just to be sure. She doesn’t need anyone here right now… she just needs to be alone with Ben. Rey makes her way back up the stairs and sets the stuff down near the door that holds Ben. She goes into her bedroom and goes down to her knees next to the bed. She reaches underneath it and grabs the box hidden there. She opens it and grabs the pair of handcuffs she bought sometime ago for an old boyfriend. She… needed to keep him and he wouldn’t stay on his own… she knows Ben will but still, they’ll come in handy. Rey heads back to the door, unlocks it and takes everything into the room. She sees Ben as she enters and he smiles. 

“Here.” she hands him the soda and the bag of chips. He takes them from her and looks to her other hand. 

“What are those for?” he asks. Rey looks down at the handcuffs and sighs. 

“Um… well…” she trails off. “I just thought…”

“Would you feel better if I wore those?” he asks. 

“...yes.” she answers. “And… if you would stay in here. I mean… so…”

“Whatever you need me to do… I’ll do Rey.”

“I just… want to make sure…”

“I understand. How long?”

“...not long at all.”

“Okay.” he smiles. “Do I have to put them on now?” he asks. Rey shakes her head and smiles.

“No, not now. Just when I leave.”

“Where are you going?” he asks. 

“I just have to run an errand or two.” she says. “I won’t be gone long when I do.” he nods his head and Rey takes a drink of soda. She just needs to make sure he’ll stay… if he’ll stay… it’ll all be okay. 

\--

Rey stays in her car in the driveway and looks up at the window to the room Ben is in. He let her put on the handcuffs, he let her lock the door… and he promised he’d be quiet while she was gone. Rey didn’t have any errands to do, not really;she just wanted to see if he would stay put. She’s been sitting here for almost twenty minutes now and… nothing has happened. The house has been still. Rey blows air from her mouth and sighs. He’ll stay… he’ll be good… 

She gets out of the car and heads back into the house. She locks the door behind her and makes her way up the stairs. She opens the door to where Ben is kept and smiles when she sees him exactly where she left him. 

“Errands done?” he asks. 

“...yeah.” he holds up his hands and she sighs as the handcuffs jiggle just slightly. “Maybe… we can keep those on a few more minutes?” she asks. 

“Okay… why?” 

“...come into the bedroom Ben.” she pushes the door open wider and steps to the side. Ben gets off the floor and heads into the hallway before going into the bedroom. Rey shuts the door and goes in behind him. She puts her hands to his back along with her forehead and breathes in. “I need you…” she whispers. 

“I can’t do much with these on…”

“I don’t need you to do anything… I’ll do it all…” and she moves her hands around his torso. She runs them down to the button on his jeans and undoes it before taking down his zipper. She jerks the fabric down his legs and he steps out of them. Ben turns around and Rey pushes him onto the bed. He just sits there and Rey strips off her clothes. Ben’s eyes widen as she stands nude before him and she smiles. He always has the same look on his face when they’re together, like… she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. She knows she feels that way about him. He’s… everything she ever wanted and every time she sees him she can’t help but smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rey takes the couple steps to him and pushes him the rest of the way down onto the sheets. She straddles him and runs her hands under his t-shirt; feeling his sculpted body. She takes his already hard cock in hand and pumps it a few times before lining herself up. She slowly lowers herself on him and sighs as he groans at the feeling of her clenching around him. “Fuck…” he mutters. His hands reach up to grab onto her but he sighs. “Damn things…”

“Shh.” Rey moves herself up and down his length and takes his hands in hers. She throws them over her head and her tangles his fingers in her hair. He brings her down to him and kisses her lips. “See…” she whispers against his lips. “Not so bad.” she kisses him again and clenches herself around him. Rey quickens her pace slightly and puts her hands to his shoulders. He flinches as her fingernails dig into his skin and his hips move in unison with her own. Rey moans as he fills her and smiles. 

It’ll all be okay… everything is going to be okay…

As long as Ben is here and loves her… it’ll all be okay. 

\--

Rey gently unlocks the handcuffs around Ben’s wrists and tosses them to the side. She watches as he rubs his wrists and sighs. 

“Are you okay?” she asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It just feels a little strange.” 

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay. It’s what you needed. I’m perfectly fine.” he says. “And… well… I didn’t mind the sex either.”’

“You like being tied up?” she asks. 

“Maybe… with you…” she kisses his lips and runs her tongue along his. “I wouldn’t object to trying it again.”

“Well maybe I can arrange something.” he smiles and Rey lays her head on his chest. His arm goes around her waist and she closes her eyes. 

All she needs is Ben… right here… forever… 

\--

Rey runs the brush through Ben’s hair and smiles as his face falls into a calm state. He likes when she does this, it may not be necessary but, she enjoys it too she supposes. She gets an extra few moments with him in the mornings. His head falls back slightly and she leans down to kiss the tip of his nose. He smiles as she does and opens his eyes. 

“Thank you.”

“Uh huh.” she runs the brush through his dark locks once more and sets it to the side. “Breakfast?” she asks. 

“Sure, what do you want?”

“Waffles sound good.”

“I’ll make you some.” Ben gets off the bed and Rey watches as he throws on a shirt and heads to the bedroom door. He winks as he leaves and Rey sighs. It’s been four days since he found out about what she had done… what she’s like, and everything is better than ever. They understand each other better than anyone else could and she’s thankful she found him. They’re both fucked up but… they fit together perfectly. Every man before Ben… never felt right even when she… did the same things to them as she did to Ben. They didn’t conform… they didn’t understand... they didn’t love her… but Ben does. He loves her even after she told him all of what she did to get him where she wanted him. He did things too… not as much as she did but… enough. He did enough. 

Rey heads down after him and finds him pouring waffle mix into a bowl. She goes up, kisses his cheek and nuzzles his stubble before grabbing the oil and eggs. She sets them on the table and smiles up at Ben. He smiles back and they get to making breakfast. 

This is a beginning…  _ the _ beginning to the rest of their lives together. 

\--

\--

One Year Later

\--

\--

Rey walks hand in hand with Ben and looks around at the shops they pass. They’re just shopping around, not really looking for anything but if they do find outfits for Ben’s next gala, that would be nice. She hears Ben’s cell chime off and she watches as he texts whoever it was back. He smiles slightly as he types away at his phone and she squeezes his hand tighter. It’s the woman trying to buy one of his not for sale pieces. She’s been calling, texting, emailing all the time so she can get it. But, Ben doesn’t want to sell it. It’s the first piece he painted of her… and it’s special, he says. She’s so adamant though, it’s scary. She’s flirting… and Rey doesn’t like that at all… 

She holds onto Ben tight as she can and he puts his phone back into his pocket. 

“She’s… adamant…” she mutters. 

“She is. But, I won’t sell it. No matter how much she hounds me.”

“Good… I like that painting.”

“I’m glad… it is you after all.”

“Well, sort of me.” she says as she pushes against him. “It’s beautiful though…” Ben brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses it before his phone goes off again. He goes to reach for it but Rey catches his hand in her spare one. “No. No more.” Ben smiles and looks to her. “I want all of your attention…” she mutters. “She… she doesn’t deserve it…”

“No… maybe not. But… it’ll be rude to not answer back.”

“I say you block the number and leave it as that.” 

“Rey…”

“You know how I get when girls keep… talking to you.”

“You don’t mind Phas…”

“No, I like her… I trust her. Not… anyone else.”

“I know, I know.”

‘ “I don’t like it.” Rye squeezes his hand and he looks down at her. “I don’t.”

“I know sweetheart… I know…” he kisses her hand again and sighs. “You know you’re the only one for me.” Rey just keeps walking and she hears Ben sigh. “Rey… you know I only see you.”

“And you know I won’t hesitate the next time someone hits on you…”

“I do… but it won’t come to that. Besides… I find it sexy that you’re so obsessive.”

“Oh do you? And why is that?” she asks. 

“Because it just shows how much you care… how much you love me…”

“I do… I do love you. But-”

“There’s no but.” he says. “You have nothing to worry about… I’m yours Rey.” she looks up at him and sighs. 

“And I’m yours…” he smiles down at her and she hears his phone go off again. She glares at his pocket but smiles up at him. She knows she won’t think twice… Ben is hers… and hers alone… and that’s how it’ll always be. They’re meant to be together… she knows this. He knows this. “I love you.” she leans up and presses their lips together. “I love you so much Ben.”

“I love you too.” he squeezes her hand and they continue walking. “Now… which store next?” he asks. Rey takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the sound of Ben’s phone chiming. It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t matter. No one else matters… just them… only them…

She repeats this to herself as they walk around and talks with Ben. As long as they’re together… she has nothing to worry about. Ever. 

\--

\--

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> adriannaxvi


End file.
